Mas allá del Tiempo
by FSC12
Summary: El encuentro de los merodedores y lily con sus sucesores el trio, ahora cuarteto de oro. Amor, amistad, traicion, drama y mucho mas, una historia de vije en el tiempo como ninguna. Dejen reviews! HG, JL, RHr! chaps corregidos...
1. Encuentros

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechos que reconozcan pertenecen a la magnifica escritora, J. K. Rowling y a la Warner. Este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

"Más allá del tiempo"

Cáp. 1 "El reencuentro"

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando tres jóvenes de alrededor 17 años caminaban por lo pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

- Hey chicos que les parece si le hacemos una bromita a Quejicus antes de ir a dormir.- dijo un chico de lentes, alto, moreno y de ojos color avellana, James Potter mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos.

- Sabes James es una muy buena idea,- respondió un joven un poco mas alto que el anterior, moreno también pero con unos ojos azul mar- hace tiempo que no le hacemos una visita, va a pensar que nos olvidamos de el- dijo Sirius Black.

-Pues sabes algo, Sirius, yo creo que es una muy mala idea- respondió el ultimo joven, era el mas bajo de los tres pero aun así muy alto, con cabellos castaño y ojos color miel, Remus Lupin- No creen que ahí mejores formas de invertir nuestro tiempo que ir a molestar a Snape-.

- Si te refieres a estudiar no lo creo- respondió Sirius- Además….

-No, no me refiero a estudiar Sirius- le corto Remus.-A lo que me refiero es a algo que eh estado pensando por un tiempo. Recuerdan la sala que descubrimos hace 3 meses, la que se convierte en lo que queramos.

- Si, nos acordamos- respondieron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno entonces lo que les propongo es que la utilicemos con un fin un poco mayor.

-A lo que me refiero- Continuo Remus al ver la cara de tontos que tenían sus amigos- es que la utilicemos para ver nuestro futuro, ¿No les parece interesante?

-Sabes algo Remus, tienes razón eso va a ser mucho más interesante que hacer levitar a Snape.- dijo Sirius muy emocionado-Propongo que vallamos a esa sala ahora mismo.

Y si lo hicieron en cuestión de 10 minutos estaban frente al trozo de pared que escondía la sala de los menesteres.

Dieron las tres vueltas afrente pensando "queremos conocer el futuro", "Queremos saber que como será", "queremos presenciarlo".

Y así al frente suyo se abrió una gran puerta de roble con remaches de oro. Pero cuando se disponían a entrar una voz los detuvo.

-¡REMUS¡¡ESPERA!-llamo una chica pelirroja extremadamente bella de ojos verdes que venia saliendo de la sala común.

-¿Que sucede Lily?- Pregunto Remus.

- Pues que tenemos ronda por si lo habías olvidado.

- Lo siento Lily en estos momentos no puedo ir.- dijo Remus un tanto acongojado ante la mirada de sus amigos. – Si Evans, Remus no puede ir ya que tiene cosas más importantes- dijo Sirius con cara de pocos amigos.

-Así, pues déjenme decirles que no pienso ir sola, así que ahora voy a ir con ustedes adonde sea que vayan.

- O sino... -Agrego al ver la cara que ponían los chicos- me encargare de que los castiguen hasta que se acabe el curso, no olviden que soy la premio anual.

- OK, Evans has lo que quieras pero después no te quejes.- le respondió Sirius de mala gana.

Y sin decir mas entro en la sala seguido de unos emocionados James y Remus y una curiosa Lily.

La estancia estaba completamente oscura a excepción de un círculo luminoso en su centro.

James. Sirius y Remus se acercaron con paso decidido hacia el círculo….

-Eh, Chicos en verdad van a acercarse a ese circulo sin saber que sea – dijo Lily un tanto vacilante.

-¿Qué pasa Evans? ¿Miedo?-Pregunto James con tono burlón.

-Miedo, yo jamás.- y sin decir mas se acerco a ellos y entraron juntos al circulo.

Durante un segundo no paso nada pero de repente sintieron un estruendo y como si acabaran de tomar un traslador, viajaron a través de un circulo de colores y aterrizaron en lo que parecía ser los jardines de hogwarts.

-Pero como llegamos aquí- pregunto Lily.

-No se como pero si creo saber donde- Dijo Remus muy lentamente.

-Remus por favor, todos sabemos donde estamos…

- No Lily te equivocas, pero no estoy seguro así que lo mejor será entrar al castillo.- dijo Remus mientras los chicos empezaban a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Pero…

-Lily ahora no podemos explicarte porque ni siquiera estamos seguros de que paso así que por favor solo síguenos y no te separes de nosotros ¿OK?- dijo James en un tono serio muy inusual en el.

-Está bien- dijo Lily de mala gana.

Los cuatro llegaron al castillo, no reconocían a nadie lo cual los extraño, además era da día y ellos recordaban que cuando entraron a la sala era casi las 9:00 p.m.

-Esto lo explica todo- dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-Profesor algo rar…-comenzó a decir Lily, pero Dumbledore la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Jóvenes por favor síganme- dijo el profesor mientras daba vuelta y subía por las escaleras.

Los cuatro lo siguieron hasta el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

El profesor Dumbledore llamo a la puerta y fue recibido por Minerva McGonagall.

-Buenas Albus, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- Pregunto McGonagall en tono cordial.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si me podrías facilitar tu despacho para una urgente reunión entre unos estudiantes.

-Claro que puedes utilizar mi despacho Albus, pero ¿que sucedió?

-Pues que creo que con solo verlo lo comprenderás- y diciendo esto abrió completamente la puerta dejando al descubierto a los 4 alumnos que miraban extrañados.

La profesora McGonagall se llevo las manos a la boca con una absoluta expresión de sorpresa.

Después de unos minutos miro a Albus y pregunto:

-¿Pe... Pero cómo?

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo, pero por el momento debo explicarle algo primero, ah y se me olvidaba Minerva ¿podrías ir a buscar a Harry, a el señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger?

-Claro Albus ya voy- y salio del despacho no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia los jóvenes como para convencerse si esto era real.

-Bueno, me imagino que querrán saber porque tanto misterio y tanta sorpresa.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Se imagina bien profesor-dijo James algo confundido.

-Y por que la profesora McGonagall nos miraba como si no nos hubiese visto en años, si solo ayer nos castigo- dijo Sirius.

-Aunque se veía un poco mayor, ¿verdad?- dijo Lily.

-Bueno la respuesta a eso esta en que me contesten esta pregunta ¿en que año estamos?- dijo Dumbledore.

-Fácil estamos en 1977.- Dijo James en tono petulante.

-Se equivoca señor Potter, estamos en el año 1997 y si no me equivoco ustedes viajaron en el tiempo.

-Lo sabia- murmuro Remus, nadie lo oyó.

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunto una horrorizada Lily.

-Bueno creo que eso solo lo podrían responder ustedes, aunque supongo por sus caras, que no tienen idea alguna.- dijo muy tranquilamente.

-Exacto-Mintieron James y Sirius a la vez ganándose una mirada acusadora de Remus.

-Bueno-comenzó Lily- Lo único extraño fue aquella habitación en la que entramos, sinceramente nunca la había visto.

-¿Qué habitación?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-No sabemos – se apresuro a mentir James – Fue la primera vez que la vimos y queríamos ver que era.

Dumbledore noto que los jóvenes le estaban mintiendo pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

-Entonces eh de decirles algo antes que la profesora McGonagall regrese. Primero que todos asistirán a clases mientras encuentre la forma de mandarlos de regreso.- James y Sirius lanzaron bufidos de decepción.- Segundo están por conocer a tres personas que han jugado un papel muy importante en el futuro de ustedes, algunos mas que otros pero aun así importante. Y tercero, por el momento no podéis pedir ningún tipo de explicación concreta de que ha pasado con sus vidas porque todavía no estoy seguro de que cambios acarrearía eso al presente. ¿Esta todo claro?- Termino Dumbledore con voz potente.

-Pero pro…- Comenzaron James y Sirius.

-Todo claro profesor- los interrumpió Remus, lanzándoles una mirada que intimidaría al mismísimo Voldemort.

-Muy bien, ahora debemos esperar a que la profesora McGonagall regrese- dijo Dumbledore en un tono jovial.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a la profesora McGonagall seguidos de unos muy confundidos Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Profesor – Comenzó Harry-La Profesora McGonagall nos ha dicho que quería vernos y que er…- No pudo terminare ya que en ese momento se fijo en las personas que estaban paradas en un rincón del despacho.

Se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione para comprobar que lo que veía era real o era que estaba alucinando. Y ahí estaban tanto Ron como Hermione con una cara que denotaba una total impresión.

James, Sirius, Remus y Lily intercambiaban miradas de desconcierto. ¿Por qué esos tres jóvenes los miraban como si fueran la atracción principal de un circo?

Después de lo que parecieron siglos de incomodo silencio Harry logro hablar- Pero... Profesor... ¿Cómo?... no pero si es… imposible- En un tono de no solo desconcierto si no también de alegría y ¿tristeza?

-Bueno Harry el como no lo se, pero de que es posible, lo es.

-Haber muy lindo todo, pero nos podrían explicar que esta pasando.-Dijo Sirius impaciente.

- Tiene Razón, señor Black.-Comenzó Dumbledore- Ellos son –dijo señalando donde estaba los tres chicos- La señorita Hermione Granger, el señor Ronald Weasley y el señor Harry Potter.

La cara de impaciencia de los merodeadores y lily desapareció de golpe al escuchar el apellido de Harry.

-Bueno les pediría que se sentaran –Dijo Dumbledore mientras aparecía 7 sillas.

Los dos grupos de adolescentes se sentaron en silencio pero sin dejarse de mirar.

- Bueno, supongo que ya han notado el parecido- dijo con toda calma el director.

- Si, ya lo notamos- respondió James apartando la vista de Harry- pero ¿por qué el y yo...a menos que él sea mi...- agrego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja poniéndole su brazo a Lily en el hombro recibiendo una cachetada a cambio.

-Así es James- afirmó el anciano profesor.

- ¿James?- murmuro con extrañeza Harry.

- ¿Ellos son...?-comenzó Hermione queriendo comprobar lo que sospechaba.

- Exactamente señorita Granger, son Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter y Lily Evans cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.

Los otros chicos se le quedaron viendo hasta que James habló.

- Tú eres mi hijo, ¿verdad?-

- Es igual a ti cornamenta.- Opino Sirius sorprendido.

- Si, y también de Lily- contesto Harry abochornado.

James le mando una sonrisa picara a Lily y ella le dio la espalda.

- De ninguna manera me casaría con Potter- replicó ella- preferiría que me comiese un dragón.

- Lily sabes que eso es una gran mentira y Harry es prueba de ello- dijo James como quien explica a un niño pequeño que uno mas uno es dos.

- Lamento interrumpirlos pero falta arreglar un asunto antes de que vayan a clase (por que van a ir a clases hasta que encuentre la manera de regresarlos)- con las ultimas palabras James y Sirius hicieron pucheros.

- ¿Qué falta por arreglar, profesor?- inquirió Lily.

- Sus apellidos, no pueden presentarse con sus nombres originales, causaría conmoción en los alumnos- contesto el profesor.

Mientras estén aquí serán conocidos como James Petterson, Sirius Broome, Remus Jackson y Lily Brown. - los cuatro asintieron al oír sus nuevos nombres- Dirán que son alumnos de intercambio de un colegio norteamericano. Y por ultimo todos los profesores ò personal que podría reconocerlos serán informados así pues, si no tienen ninguna duda pueden ir a clases.

Los siete salieron del despacho y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. James iba haciendo exclamaciones como "Miren esto" o "Esto sigue igual" mientras brincaba como niño chiquito. Los demás pusieron una cara de "No lo conocemos" al ver la reacción de los alumnos que se paraban a señalarlo.

-Bueno si no me equivoco tenemos doble hora de Defensa-Dijo Ron con tono abatido.

-Ya Ron, no nos queda otra que aguantarlo.- dijo Harry con igual tono.

-Hablan como sino les gustara la materia- Le dijo sorprendido Sirius- Jamás había escuchado de alguien a quien no le gustara la clase de defensa.

-Te equivocas nos encanta la materia, lo malo es que odiamos al profesor y el nos odia igualmente.- respondió Harry.

-Cálmense no es para tanto- Dijo Hermione aunque en el fondo ella piensa igual.

-Hermione es Snape si es para tanto- Respondió Ron.

-Esperen- Dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo- ¿Cuando dicen Snape se refieren a Severus Snape?

-El mismo- respondió Harry- Y se podría decir que no somos sus estudiantes favoritos.

En ese momento sonaba el timbre y comenzaron a ir al salón de defensa, Harry y Hermione iban al frente del grupo, seguidos por Ron, los otros chicos se mantenían algo rezagados. Al llegar al salón estaban saliendo el grupo de sexto, algunos alumnos los saludaron. Pero nadie más efusivamente que Ginny que venia saliendo de última.

-Hola chicos.- Saludo alegremente la chica mientras se acercaba a Harry y le daba un beso que el chico no dudo en corresponder.

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de orgullo al ver esto. Mientras que Lily murmuraba algo parecido a "Son iguales".

-Suelta a mí hermana Potter.- Dijo Ron Exasperado.

- No molestes.- dijeron ambos mientras seguían en lo suyo.

Ron ya estaba abriendo la boca para reclamar cuando otra voz dijo.

-Que lindo espectáculo, lastima que le costara 50 puntos a Griffindor – dijo Snape en un tono cortante, Mientras aparecía por la puerta del salón.- y usted señorita Weasley vaya a clases.

Ginny fue despidiéndose de los chicos con un gesto de la mano (no se había fijado bien en los otros chicos).

-ahora- volvió a hablar Snape- Veo que tenemos nuevas celebridades en el colegio.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales se dio la más sangrienta guerra de miradas entre James y Snape.

-Pasen – dijo Snape señalando la puerta.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lily, Remus, Sirius y James entraron al salón.

Los tres primeros ocuparon sus ya habituales puestos al final de la clase y los demás los imitaron.

-Antes de empezar la clase de hoy- dijo Snape- creo conveniente recordarles que el próximo mes de junio realizaran un importante examen en el que demostraran cuanto han aprendió en lo que se refiere a la defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Pese a que algunos estudiantes de esta clase son indudablemente imbeciles espero que al menos obtengan un "Aceptable" si no quieren contrariarme. Después de este curso dejaremos de vernos, pero antes de que llegue el feliz momento de la despedida tenemos todo un año por delante. Por lo que comenzaremos este año midiendo cuanto han logrado asimilar durante los últimos 6 cursos.

Por esto, pasaran en parejas, que yo escogeré, y se batirán en duelo- dijo Snape mientras agitaba su varita y hacia aparecer una tarima de duelo.- Y les digo, aunque ya este de mas, que no podrán utilizar hechizos verbales.

Veamos, la primera pareja será… Potter y Petterson- dijo con voz maliciosa, mientras dirigía su mirada a los aludidos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie e intercambiaron una mirada, fue un momento muy extraño, fue como si con esa mirada de repente se conocieran de toda la vida, si de repente esos 20 años que los separaban no existieran y supieran todo lo que ha pasado en sus vidas.

Después de ese momento ambos se dirigieron hacia el entarimado, tomaron sus posiciones y saludaron.

Ese duelo fue el mejor que hubiesen presenciado jamás, parecía que los 2 podían predecir los movimientos del otro, y que con cada movimiento se conocían mas. El duelo duro casi 30 minutos, cuando 2 hechizos lanzados por ambos chocaron en el aire ninguno de los 2 cedió y al fin tanta energía exploto lanzándolos hacia atrás. El duelo termino en empate, pero no solo por la similitud de poderes, si no más bien por el hecho que ninguno quería ganar, porque lo único que ambos querían con ese duelo era conocerse y lo habían conseguido.

FSC-Potter12 

Bueno, ¿q les pareció?

Espero les guste, es mi primer fic y debo decir que por el momento estoy orgulloso de el. Por favor apreciaría mucho si me dejaran Reviews diciéndome, nada mas q la verdad sobre lo q piensan acerca del fic... OK?

La historia en si va por el Cáp.5 así que si son buenos y dejan aunque sea un par de reviews actualizare mañana mismo así que adiós...

FSC

PD: Acepto vociferadores, encantos y maldiciones, siempre y cuando se vía reviews.


	2. Sensaciones

Disclimer: todos los personajes, lugares y hechos que reconozcan son de la escritora jk rowling y la warner, este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

Cáp. 2 "Sensaciones"

Después de ese duelo tan peculiar, el día siguió su curso sin ningún hecho importante. Al menos que se considere hecho importante el que Sirius, tan solo llevando 7 horas en ese tiempo ya se le hubiera insinuado a la mitad del alumnado de Hogwarts.

Al terminar la última clase el grupo se había dividido. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al gran comedor ya que habían quedado con Ginny ahí.

En cambio los otros chicos se dirigieron a los jardines, pero en ambos casos el tema era el mismo el duelo de Harry y James.

En los jardines

James, Sirius y Remus hablaban animadamente mientras que Lily iba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a las palabras de los chicos.

-James, debo decir que nunca había visto un duelo tan impresionante- comento Remus con un tono jovial.

-Cierto Cornamenta, nunca había visto que alguien te hiciera sudar tanto en un duelo.- dijo Sirius en tono burlón.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras Sirius, no me importa.-comenzó James- pero la verdad ese duelo me ha dejado impresionado, no por el hecho de que terminara en empate sino porque a medida que pasara el duelo una sensación extraña me iba embargando era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, pero cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos veía como una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, y a veces me daba la impresión de que nos miraba a Lily y a mi como si nunca nos hubiera conocido.

- Si ya se que suena entupido- continuo James al ver la cara de sus amigos.- pero es lo que me parece.

-Sabes algo James tienes razón, es una estupidez tu y Lily nunca abandonarían a su hijo.

-Eso lo se pero es que… no se, la verdad ese duelo me ha dejado inquieto, si debe ser eso- dijo James, mas para si que para sus amigos, porque la verdad era que estaba seguro de lo que había dicho, pero lo mejor era olvidarlo.

-Oigan- dijo Lily hablando por primera vez- creo que se nos esta haciendo tarde deberíamos volver al castillo, además ya tengo hambre.

-Claro volvamos.- dijo James.

Y comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el castillo.

En los pasillos del colegio

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por los pasillos del colegio rumbo al gran comedor cuando Hermione no se pudo contener más y dijo en un tono muy alegre pero suspicaz.

-Harry, ese duelo fue sorprendente, nunca te había visto usar la magia no verbal tan fluidamente.

-Es cierto, es mas hasta donde recuerdo no eras muy bueno que digamos utilizando ese tipo de magia, te has superado.- aporto Ron completamente admirado.

-Bueno la verdad es que hay algo no os había contado- dijo Harry con voz un tanto avergonzado, pero continuo- En el verano, ¿recuerdan esos tiempos en que me perdía del mapa y no aparecía hasta muy noche?

-Si -respondieron los otros al mismo tiempo.

-Pues en esos lapsos me dedicaba a poner en práctica este tipo de magia y una un tanto mas avanzada, pues me sentía muy mal por lo del año pasado, la verdad no soporte el hecho de haber tenido a Bellatrix al alcance para poder vengar la muerte de Sirius y que me halla derrotado de esa manera tan humillante y lo que mas me dolió fue el hecho de que haya sido Snape el que me haya salvado. Y bueno desde ese momento me jure a mi mismo que me iba a entrenar hasta poder dominar la magia no verbal o mejor dicho hasta poder alcanzar el nivel para poder vengar la muerte de todos.

Cuando harry termino hubo un momento de silencio muy incomodo.

-Harry ¿porque no nos lo dijisteis?- pregunto Ron un tanto dolido

-Bueno eso no lo se yo mismo, creo que me sentía tan mal por no haber podido derrotar a Bellatrix, que pensaba que había decepcionado a Sirius y a mis padres, que… bueno pensé que era algo que debía hacer solo.

-Harry primero que todo-comenzó Hermione- no hay problema te entendemos,-Ron asintió- pero nunca debisteis pensar que los habías decepcionado porque debes tener en cuenta que Bellatrix es una bruja mucho mas experimentada y aunque odie admitirlo muy poderosa y era lógico que ibas a tener muchos problemas si la enfrentabas, pero vas a ver como la vas a enfrentar y vengar a Sirius, ¿OK?- Hermione dijo esto ultimo con un tono tan jovial que a Harry se le fueron todos esos malos recuerdos de la cabeza.

-Pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo, si era eso lo que hacías cuando te desaparecías entonces, ¿Adonde iba Ginny, siempre pensé que se iban a pasear juntos o algo?

-¿CÓMO? ¿QUE GINNY SE DESAPARECIA CON HARRY? ¿Y PORQUE NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO HERMIONE? ¿Y TU POTTER QUE LE HICISTEIS A MI HERMANA?-comenzó a gritar Ron.

-Primero que todo Ron, no te lo dije porque sabias que ibas a comenzar a gritar como ahora y segundo por si no has escuchado Harry acaba de decir que no se desaparecía con Ginny sino que iba a practicar. Dijo Hermione.

-Ah!... si bueno no lo recordaba, lo siento- dijo Ron avergonzado.

-Hermione la verdad no estabas muy equivocada que digamos- dijo Harry esperando que Ron explotara.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Bueno, en un inicio nadie sabia lo que yo hacia, pero un día Ginny me sorprendió en pleno entrenamiento y me obligo a contárselo. Y desde ese momento ella insistió en ayudarme y no me dio ninguna opción más que aceptar.

-Ah ya veo. Dijo Hermione.

En ese momento llegaban al Gran comedor y se dirigieron a la mesa de Griffindor, donde estaba Ginny esperándolos. Ella los saludo a los tres (a Harry mas efusivamente) y se sentaron a la mesa hablaron unos minutos hasta que Harry se decidió a hablar.

-Ginny, creo que debemos decirte algo antes que te enteres de una forma un tanto sorprendente-miro a Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué me tienen que decir?- Pregunto Ginny desconcertada ante las palabras de harry.

-Ginny este no es lugar, vamos a la sala común.

Tardaron unos 15 minutos en llegar ala sala común, dentro de los cuales Ginny intento de todas las maneras habidas y por haber de sacarles a los tres amigos que estaba pasando, pero como no pudo, no le quedo otra opción que esperar.

Una vez dentro de la sala común, que estaba vacía Ginny quien iba delante de los tres se volteo y los encaro.

- A ver ahora si me van a decir que es lo que esta pasando- pregunto con una actitud que la hacia parecerse enormemente a la señora Weasley.

-Si te lo diremos,-comenzó Harry- a ver ¿has escuchado de unos nuevos alumnos que vienen de América?

- Si lo escuche, pero que…

-Pues resulta- la interrumpió Harry.- que ellos no son las personas que aparentan ser, bueno la verdad no se como decirte esto, pero ellos no son de América, es mas no son de este tiempo.- Harry se detuvo para ver la reacción de Ginny.

-Haber-comenzó Ginny- ¿lo que me estas tratando de decir es que ellos son del pasado o futuro?

-Exacto, aunque para ser precisos son del pasado, unos 20 años en el pasado. Además a una de esas personas la conoces, al otro lo conociste y a las otras dos pues… has oído hablar mucho de ellos.

-Entonces, ¿lo que me dices es que los supuestos americanos son del pasado y que se quienes son?- al ver que Harry asentía, continuo- Entonces ¿Quién demonios son?

-Bueno sus verdaderos nombres son: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black,- la expresión de Ginny cambio de enfado a sorpresa en un segundo-James Potter y Lily Evans todos de 17 años- Ginny estaba tan pálida que si la ponías al lado de una página no notarias la diferencia.

Después de un minuto, en el que parecía que el cerebro de la pelirroja trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de asimilar la información dijo- Entonces, ¿ellos son tus padres?- Harry asintió, mientras que su cara adoptaba una extraña mueca que reflejaba una inmensa alegría mezclada con una profunda tristeza.- y… ¿y ellos saben quien eres, ¿Saben todo lo que paso?, Es decir ¿Cómo demonios viajaron?- Pregunto una Ginny totalmente desconcertada tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

-Bueno, ellos si saben quienes somos Ron, Hermione y yo. No, no saben nada de la historia por ahora.- en este punto la cara de harry dejo atrás todo rastro de alegría.- Y tampoco sabemos como viajaron, aunque sospecho que ellos si, pero no lo quieren decir.- aquí la cara de Harry adopto un poco de la alegría que se reflejaba antes en esta.-Harry cayo esperando expectante a la reacción de la pelirroja.

Ginny se había percatado de las expresiones de Harry a medida que le iba explicando los sucesos y decidió actuar lo mas jovialmente posible aunque se moría de la curiosidad era lo mejor, además ya mas adelante podría acribillar a Hermione de preguntas.

- Bueno, ¿Cuando me presentas a mis suegros?- dijo Ginny mientras se colgaba del cuello de Harry que estaba encantado por su reacción.

-Cuando quieras- dijo Harry antes de besarla.

En ese momento ambos escucharon a Ron exclamar algo parecido a "Por Merlín, estos no paran nunca", mientras tanto el como Hermione se iban a sus dormitorios.

Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse inmutado por la ausencia de los chicos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del retrato dejando ver a Lily, quien había dejado a los merodeadores en la entrada del gran comedor y se había ido a la sala común con la excusa de no tener hambre.

Al ver la escena Lily se quedo paralizada, y se le escapo un tímido "disculpen", los chicos la veían extrañados y en ese momento Ginny dijo- Descuida, eh… mi nombre es Ginny Weasley mucho gusto- mientras caminaba con la mano extendida hacia Lily.

-Lily Evans- Dijo la otra pelirroja estrechando la mano de Ginny, ese momento fue extraño ambas se miraron a los ojos y dejaron atrás todas sus dudas, fue como si un extraño sentimiento las uniera, mientras tanto Harry las miraba expectante, se sentía como un jovencito presentando su primera novia a su madre (n/a y con razón) y después de ese extraño momento Lily agrego- y el gusto es mío.

En ese momento las miradas de Lily y Harry se cruzaron, la verdad era que aunque para Harry esta situación seria el cumplimiento de uno de sus mas deseados sueños, el conocer a sus padres, no tenia la mas remota idea de cómo reaccionar en ese momento, y es que no todos los días te encuentras con tu padres muertos y a los cuales no conociste, frente a frente.

Ginny pareció notar la tensión entre ambos y dijo.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es irme a dormir tengo mucho sueño, además creo que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar.

Se despido de Lily con un gesto de la mano y le dio un corto beso a Harry, después del cual le susurro al oído "relájate y habla con ella", para después irse a dormir.

Harry la vio subir las escaleras con una cara de bobo que se le fue de golpe al recordar quien estaba afrente suyo. Se volteo y vio a Lily que lo veía de una manera muy peculiar.

Lily pensaba sobre lo que acababa de ver, sabia que había cometido un gran error al juzgar a Harry y Ginny por lo que vio en la mañana, solo faltaba ver la cara de Harry cada vez que la veía era como si se iluminara el rostro. Aunque tenia la ligera sensación de haber visto la misma expresión antes en alguien.

Harry estaba muy nervioso sentía una necesidad de hablar con ella pero no sabia que decir siquiera sabia como llamarle, si Lily o el tan anhelado mamá que había querido pronunciar desde que era un niño.

Lily noto el nerviosismo de Harry y sin saber porque le dijo.

-Puedes llamarme como lo desees.

Harry no entendió como ella supo de su dilema pero decidió hablar y llamarle Lily ya que era lo mejor.

-Eh…Bueno, para serte sincero no se que decirte- comenzó harry- esto se siente muy extraño.

-Si es cierto, pero tengo una duda que quisiera que me aclararas- dijo Lily un tanto nerviosa.

-Si pregunta lo que sea.

-Bueno ¿quisiera saber que sientes por la chica que se acaba de ir, por Ginny?

A Harry l extraño la pregunta pero respondió ya que era mucho más fácil de lo que se esperaba.

-Amor, eso es lo que siento por ella, amor- dijo Harry de una manera muy tranquila aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraño estar hablando de eso tema con ella.

Lily sonrió al escuchar eso, la verdad le agradaba que su hijo fuera así, que no sintiera vergüenza de expresar ese tipo de cosas, además le parecía ver reflejado en Harry a la otra parte de James, esa parte que todavía no conocía muy bien, una parte que era comprensible y tierna algo que le encantaba.

-Te puedo decir algo sin que me malinterpretes- dijo Lily.

-Claro.- dijo harry

-La primera ves que te vi besar a Ginny pensé que eras la nueva versión de James, porque no se si lo sabrás pero tu padre era… bueno es, o como sea, algo así como "el gran conquistador de Hogwarts."- Dijo Lily, lo ultimo haciendo comillas imaginarias con lo dedos.

- Si lo se, he escuchado la historia,-dijo en un tono melancólico.- pero se también que tu no le soportabas- termino en tono un tanto burlón.

No sabia porque pero a medida que iba avanzando la conversación sentía una gran confianza enorme hacia Lily que le hacia sentir que con ella podía abrir por completo su corazón sin temor a ser juzgado.

-Si bueno así era hasta hace un par de semanas, la verdad se ha estado comportando de una manera mas…como decirlo, civilizada, tal vez.

Harry rió ante ese comentario.

-Sabes, una vez vi. En un pensadero un recuerdo de cuando estaban en 5to haciendo sus TIMO's. Me quede impresionado por la manera en que se gritaban o mas bien le gritabas, incluso llegue a pensar que te había obligado a casarte con el o algo es que sinceramente parecía que se odiaban.

-Si lo recuerdo es que James puede ser tan exasperante que me saca de quicio.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry sonrió, él sabia que era en el séptimo curso de sus padres donde ellos empezaron su relación.

A medida que Harry hablaba sentía como un enorme peso iba saliendo de el, ya que, para el, hablar con Lily, con su madre, aunque fuera en esas condiciones, era como cumplir un sueño, el sabia que no podía ser completamente sincero con ella por el momento pero aun así era una sensación liberadora como si todos los problemas de su alrededor perdieran importancia, el se sentía como un niño por fin, como el niño que nunca pude ser por las jugadas del destino.

Paso el tiempo hablaron de muchos temas, de Ron y Hermione, Harry le explico a grandes rasgos como los había conocido y como se habían hecho tan amigos, obviando los hechos referente a Voldemort. De sus notas, tema que para desgracia de Harry fue de gran interés de Lily. Harry evito por todos los medios el hablar concretamente del futuro de ellos porque sabia que no estaba preparado, Lily se dio cuenta de eso pero no dijo nada aunque sentía un poco de zozobra al sentir que eso se debía a que algo malo debió haber ocurrido.

Así pasaron los minutos, cuando ya llevaban ,mas o menos media hora platicando se abrió la puerta del retrato dejando ver a los merodeadores, quienes se sorprendieron un tanto al ver que Lily y Harry estaban hablando muy animadamente.

-Eh…disculpen, ¿interrumpimos? –dijo Sirius con tono burlón.

- No, para nada- dijo Lily- Harry y yo solo platicábamos, el me contaba que es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y que le estaban haciendo falta 2 golpeadores y un cazador.

-Así que eres el capitán del equipo, déjame adivinar, ¿eres el buscador?- dijo Remus en tono suspicaz.

-Exacto- dijo Harry y después de titubear un minuto agrego-como James.

-Bueno este si que salio como el padre-dijo Sirius, mirando a James.

Este miraba a Harry fijamente y al notarlo el último se avergonzó un poco pero le sostuvo la mirada.

Después de unos segundos, James dijo.

-¿Crees que podamos intentar ser parte del equipo, pues Sirius era golpeador y Remus un cazador y aunque yo era buscador puedo intentarlo como golpeador.

-Claro por mi les doy el puesto ahora mismo y así me evito el suplicio de las pruebas, pero lastimosamente no puedo, ya que estaban programadas para mañana a las 9:00 a.m.

Y ya no me puedo retractar.

-No importa haremos las pruebas,- dijo Sirius.- ¿pero porque dices "el suplico de las pruebas"?

-Porque suelen demorar todo el día, así como que el 90 no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo jugar Quidditch y porque pareciera que todo el alumnado femenino de Hogwarts se presentara y son realmente fastidiosas.

-En donde abre visto antes ese comportamiento- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara, que borro al instante después de que James lo asesinara con la mirada.

-Eso no importa- dijo James.- ¿conocemos a los otros miembros del equipo?

-Solo a uno, a Ron el es el Guardián, de ahí las otras dos cazadoras son Ginny Weasley, ella es la chica que me beso cuando íbamos a clase de defensa, no se si la recuerden, ella es mi novia…

-OH si que recordamos eso- interrumpió Sirius de manera súper burlona

Harry se sonrojo un poco pero continúo.

-Y Demelza Robinsón, es una chica de 5to.

-Ya, pero ahí un problema- dijo James

-¿Cuál?

-Que todas nuestras cosas están 20 años en el pasado y si ya este día hemos estado usando todo prestado, ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para conseguir unas escobas decentes?

-Ah…- dijo Harry, embozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver las cara de desilusión de los chicos al pensar que no podrían jugar.- no se preocupen, Hermione me pidió que les dijera que Dumbledore les ha puesto un baúl para cada uno en los dormitorios ahí encontraran todo lo que necesiten para dar clases y en el caso de Lily y Remus unas insignias de prefectos y unas escobas para ustedes tres que si no me equivoco son unas nimbus 2005. Las cuales son mucho más que decentes.

-Genial, -dijo Sirius- y dime Harry ¿Qué tan buenas son?

-Bueno, nunca he montado una pero las dos versiones anteriores a esa eran excelentes así que esta debe ser mejor.

-¿Cuál modelo usas tu?- Pregunto James

-Una Saeta de Fuego, modelo internacional

¿Qué tal es?-Pregunto un muy interesado Remus

-Excelente, es el modelo que usan las selecciones internacionales.

-Wao!-Dijeron los tres merodeadores

-No es para tanto- Dijo Harry un tanto Azorado

Lily estaba muy divertida viendo a los chicos hablar, además sentía una felicidad enorme de ver a Harry y a James de esa forma, no sabia porque pero le daba la impresión de que era algo muy especial y mágico.

-Bueno yo me voy a dormir- dijo Harry,-Buenas noches, ah… se me olvidaba, Lily tu dormirás en el dormitorio de las chicas de 7mo y ustedes en uno vació al lado derecho de los chicos de 7mo. Y sin decir más subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

Los chicos se quedaron un par de minutos hablando hasta que Sirius y Remus se fueron a dormir dejando a James y a Lily solos, momento que aprovecho el primero para hacerle una pregunta a Lily que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Oye Lily- dijo James

-Dime

-¿Qué tal te pareció…Harry?

-Sabes algo- dijo mientras se paraba –me pareció un chico estupendo.

Buenas noches James y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, algo que nunca había hecho. Y sin decir más se fue a los dormitorios. Dejando a un James envuelto en una mezcla de sentimientos muy rara, entre felicidad y confusión, esperanza y preocupación.

Y así se fue a dormir con la extraña sensación de que este inesperado viaje cambiaria por completo sus vidas.

FSC-Potter12

Regrese!

Bueno Primero que todo quiero dar las gracias a Ginevra Molly Weasley, Madea Circe y a rosycarmen por sus reviews, le tengo que decir muchas gracias por esos comentarios tan inspiradores.

En otro tema aqui les dejo el nuevo cap. espero lo disfruten y no elviden los reviews...

Bueno los dejo como ya saben acepto: vociferadores, maldiciones y embrujos, mientras sea por via reviews.

chao...

FSC-Potter12


	3. ¿Para bien o para mal?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y algunos hechos son de jk Rowling y la Warner, este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

Cáp. 3 "¿Para bien o para mal?"

A la mañana siguiente todo amaneció normal, Lily y Hermione se despertaron temprano y esperaban junto con Ginny a los chicos, Harry después de despertarse y demorar media hora despertando a Ron, salían por la puerta del dormitorio, junto con sus escobas, encontrándose con los merodeadores que al parecer acababan de despertarse también.

-Hola Harry, Ron- dijeron los tres chicos al tiempo.

-Hola- respondieron, los otros.

-Veo que les gustaron las escobas- dijo Harry medio riendo al ver la cara de los tres chicos mientras admiraban sus escobas nuevas.

-¿Gustarnos, nos encantan, no creo que haya nada como esto en nuestro tiempo- dijo Sirius, con cara de niño en navidad.

-¿Qué modelo es?-Pregunto Ron

-Nimbus 2005- dijo Remus.

-Esa es muy buena, según tengo entendido la segunda del mercado.

-¿Y cual es la primera?- Pregunto James, sorprendido de que aun hubiera escobas mejores.

-La Saeta de Fuego-dijo Ron- como la de Harry.

-Déjanos verla mejor harry – dijo un muy emocionado Sirius al ver que harry la tenia consigo.

Y así Harry se las entrego a los chicos, que comenzaron a admirarla asiendo comentarios como, "mira ese balance", "esta escoba debe ser muy veloz","por Merlín que estructura".

Harry y Ron, que iban delante, se reían de los comentarios que hacían merodeadores, al ver la escoba, llegaron a la sala.

Harry y Ron saludaron alas chicas, Hermione y Lily quienes estaban en un sillón de 4 plazas estaban en las del medio, absortas cada una en la lectura de un libro, mientras que Ginny estaba sentada en una cómoda butaca un poco grande, Harry después de saludar a las lectoras se le ofreció a Ginny una mano para que se levantara y ella lo hizo un tanto extrañada, pero rió al ver la intención de Harry, quien con un movimiento se sentó en la silla e hizo sentar a Ginny en sus piernas mientras la abrazaba y le decía al oído un "Buenos días pelirroja".

Ron, quien había visto todo no dijo nada (aunque se moría por hacerlo), ya que sabia que seria caso perdido en ves de eso se sentó al lado de Hermione a ver que leía, que resulto ser un tomo titulado, "Teorías Avanzadas de Aritmancia".

Mientras tanto los otros chicos estaban sentados de espaldas en una mesa todavía admirando a la saeta.

-Oigan, ¿que les paso a esos?- pregunto una extrañada Lily al ver la actitud de los merodeadores.

-Ah, solo están admirando sus nuevas escobas y la de Harry de pason.-Dijo un despreocupado Ron, mientras miraba con disimulo a Hermione que estaba muy concentrada en el libro, pero sin evitar sonrojarse al notar las miradas de pelirrojo.

-Tenia que ser,- comenzó Lily con una vos exasperada- los hombres y el Quidditch.

-¡JA!-comenzó Hermione- si eso te parece exasperante deberías haber visto a estos dos-señalo a Harry y a Ron- cuando la vieron por primera ves.

-Oye,-Dijo Ron asiéndose el ofendido,- nosotros no somos así, además no te hubiéramos dado tanta lata sino te hubieras encargado de que McGonagall se la confiscara en tan solo tres horas.

Tanto Harry como Hermione le mandaron unas miradas asesinas a Ron quien comprendió demasiado tarde que había metido la pata, por lo que se callo de golpe.

Lily quien había notado la actitud de los chicos pregunto.

-Hermione, ¿Por qué hiciste que le confiscaran la escoba?

-Eh… bueno es que….

-Harry, las pruebas son a las 9:00 am ¿verdad?-Dijo Remus desde la mesa

-Si ¿Por qué?- dijo un Harry feliz de ser salvado.

-Pues, son las 8:30 y todavía estamos aquí

-Demonios- dijo Harry- A ver Ginny sube y trae a Demelza, por favor, Ginny se fue y regreso un minuto después con Demelza.

-Bueno nos vamos al campo tenemos que preparar las pruebas hasta luego.-dijo harry dirigiéndose ala salida seguido de Ron, Ginny y Demelza.

-Oigan, ¿no piensan desayunar?- pregunto Lily.

-No se, tal ves llame a Dobby para que nos lleve algo.-dijo de manera despreocupada sin darse cuenta que Lily no entendió nada, y sin mas salieron.

-¿Dobby?- dijeron los merodeadores y Lily mirando a Hermione.

-Es un elfo domestico que trabaja en aquí pero que antes trabajaba para una familia de magos que lo maltrataban y Harry ayudo a liberarlo así que ahora, para él, Harry es su amo.

-Ah…- dijeron los otros.

-Así que Harry es algo como un liberador de elfos- dijo James en un tono burlón.

-No tanto así, mas bien lo hizo por agradecimiento ese elfo lo ha salvado en varias veces.- respondió Hermione.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Lily extrañada

-Bueno, para ser sincera desde que nosotros tres llegamos al colegio no hemos tenido un año por decirlo así, tranquilo.

-¿Podrías ser un poco mas explicita?-Pregunto un Sirius muy interesado.

Hermione medito un momento hasta que punto debía hablar y continúo.

-Digamos que desde que nos conocimos nos hemos convertido en algo así como un imán de problemas.

-Entiendo lo de que se metan en muchos problemas, pero por que dices imán, y no dices nos buscamos muchos problemas y ya no es la gran cosa- razonó Sirius.

-Porque nosotros no nos los buscamos, generalmente nos buscan a nosotros, aunque no voy a negar que podemos llegar a ser un poco obsesivos cuando algo se nos mete en la cabeza, principalmente harry.

-Haber y se puede saber en que tantos problemas se han metido para haber estado en peligro tantas veces- preguntaron los exasperados Remus y Lily.

-A ver – comenzó Hermione.- puede decirse que van desde enfrentarnos a un trol salvaje con tan solo un mes en el colegio, hasta escaparnos del colegio e ir volando en Thestrals hasta Londres, pasando por una serie de sucesos de los cuales no les puedo hablar, por la orden que dio Dumbledore.

Esta rió al ver la cara que tenían los otros al escuchar todo esto.

-¿Estas bromeando?- dijo Sirius.

- No, no lo estoy.

-Pero, ¿no nos podrías decir aunque sea un poquito?- pregunto James con cara de niño bueno.

-No y no insistan, porque no me sacaran una palabra sobre eso, hasta que Dumbledore y principalmente Harry lo decidan. Y ahora si me lo permiten las pruebas empiezan en veinte minutos y debo irme.

-¿Vas a postularte para las pruebas?- pregunto james

- No solo voy a ver y antes quiero ver si puedo conseguir desayunar, hasta luego.

- OK, hasta luego.

Y sin decir mas salio de la sala común seguida de Lily, que dijo tener hambre.

-No lo puedo creer- Comenzó un atolondrado Sirius- Cornamenta, tu hijo y sus amigos nos ha superado. ¡VOLAR HASTA LONDRES EN THESTRALS! ¡Y NO LOS EXPULSARON!

Remus y James pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-De veras Sirius, ¿no entiendes que quiere decir eso?

-Umm… no- dijo Sirius.

-Veamos- comenzó un exasperado Remus- ¿Recuerdas lo que es un Thestrals?

-Si

-¿Y los puedes ver?

-No…- Comenzó pensativo Sirius- ósea que ellos o al menos uno de ellos ha visto morir a alguien.

-Exacto-Dijeron los otros.

-Aunque eso no quiere decir nada, simplemente alguno de ellos pudo, ver a algún familiar morir o algo.

- Si eso es verdad.

-Oigan son las 8:40, las pruebas

Y sin decir mas salieron corriendo rumbo al estadio de Quidditch.

Llegaron con el tiempo justo cuando estaban entrando pudieron ver como Harry llamaba a los aspirantes.

-Como todos sabes solo tenemos tres bacantes en el equipo, dos para golpeador y una para cazador, por consiguiente les voy a pedir que se dividan en grupos de diez.

Espero un momento mientras todos se ubicaban antes de continuar.

-Ahora les pido que den un par de vueltas alrededor del campo.

Después de alrededor treinta minutos en los que se dieron toda una serie de incidentes, el grupo que inicio de alrededor 100 personas se vio reducido a solo 15 dentro de las cuales estaban los tres merodeadores.

-Ahora por favor divídanse según el puesto al que aspiran- dijo Harry.

Después de esto quedaron 6 personas para el puesto de cazador y 9 para los dos puestos de golpeador.

-Comenzaremos con el puesto de Cazador. Pasaran de uno en uno y recorrerán el campo haciendo pases junto con Ginny y Demelza, que son nuestras cazadoras actuales, pero al final serán ustedes los que tendrán que realizar el tiro tendrán tres oportunidades.

Y así comenzaron los participantes comenzaron, los dos primeros no fueron capaces de llevarle el paso a Ginny y Demelza que se movían muy ágilmente, el tercero consiguió llevarles el paso a duras penas pero no logro acertar ni un solo gol, en los tres intentos Ron los paro y muy fácilmente. El cuarto dejaba caer la quaffle cuando se disponía a tirar, el quinto logro llevarle el paso muy bien a las chicas aunque corrió con la misma suerte del cuarto no puro superar a Ron, y al fin llego el turno de Lupin le pudo llevar el paso a Las chicas a la perfección pero en cuanto tiro Ron la intercepto lo mismo sucedió la segunda ves pero a la tercera logro burlarlo asegurándose así el puesto.

Sirius y James contemplaban admirados la destreza de Ginny, Ron y Demelza, Aun Remus que es un muy buen jugador solo logro realizar un solo gol y hay que aceptarlo le costo mucho.

-Muy bien Ahora sigue la prueba de los golpeadores, pasaran de uno en uno deberán acertar ala mayor cantidad de blancos posibles En un tiempo de tres minutos.

Harry hizo aparecer una bolsa llena de blancos parecidos a los utilizados en tiro al blanco solo que estos estaban hecho de arcilla y los encanto para que se desplazaran en el aire.

Y así fueron pasando de uno en uno los tres primeros lo hicieron regular solo lograron derribar 5 de los 30 blancos que les correspondían a cada uno, luego vino el turnote Sirius este derribo 25 de 30 y eso porque se le acabo el tiempo.

EL quinto y sexto lograron derribar 15 blancos, el séptimo derribo 10 y el octavo derribo 20 y por ultimo le toco a James este lo hizo muy bien logro derribar unos 22 blancos aunque al inicio le costo un poco ya que estaba acostumbrado a jugar como buscador pero aun así logro.

Después de diez minutos en los que Harry escuchaba las opiniones del resto del equipo.

-Creo que esta mas que entendido que ese Remus Jackson será el cazador ¿verdad?- dijo Demelza

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Ron

- No me lo tienen que decir, se que fue el mejor de los que se presentaron- dijo Harry- pero que opinan respecto a los bateadores.

-Creo que los mejores han sido James y Sirius.-dijo Ginny

-Si tienes razón- comenzó Demelza- Además son muy pero muy guapos.

Harry y Ron pusieron los ojos en blanco y Ginny dijo.

-Es cierto, pero eso no es lo que importa aquí.

-Ya lo se pero no esta demás agregarlo, además no puedes negar que juegan muy bien.

-OK, OK paren,-dijo Harry- creo que estamos de acuerdo en que los puestos de golpeador serán entonces para James y Sirius.

- Si – dijeron los otros tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno no hay más que decir.

Harry se encamino hacia donde estaban los aspirantes seguidos de los demás miembros del equipo y dijo.

-Ya tomamos una decisión y los nuevos miembros de equipo de Quidditch son, ocupando el puesto de cazador: Remus Jackson, y ocupando los puestos de golpeador: Sirius Broome y James Petterson.

Los tres chicos se emocionaron mucho al oír sus nombres, aunque ya sospechaban que seria así no podían dejar de alegrarse dado que amaban el Quidditch.

-Felicidades Chicos.-dijo Harry- Y las prácticas comienzan el martes a las 5:00 p.m.

-Gracias- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Muchas Felicidades- les dijeron Lily y Hermione que venían de las gradas.

-Gracias- dijeron los tres chicos al unísono.

-Por cierto Harry- comenzó Hermione- una niña de tercero me pidió que te diera esto al parecer es de Dumbledore.

Harry noto como las miradas de los merodeadores y Lily se posicionaban sobre el.

Este tomo el sobre que le tendía Hermione y efectivamente esa era la letra de Dumbledore. Abrió el sobre y leyó:

_Harry:_

_Necesito que vengas a mi despacho en cuanto puedas necesito hablar contigo respecto a los últimos sucesos que han ocurrido._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PD: Me encantan los dulces de fresa._

Harry termino de leer la carta y tenía una expresión hermética, él sabia muy bien a que se refería Dumbledore con "últimos sucesos" y la verdad no le apetecía hablar acerca del hecho de que sus padres están en el presente.

-¿Qué quiere Dumbledore, Harry?- pregunto Ginny, quien se había acercado.

-ah!...-La voz de Ginny lo saco de sus pensamientos y solo entonces se percato de que tenia siete miradas sobre el.- solo…quiere hablar conmigo creo que voy ahora.

-Espera vamos contigo- dijo Ginny señalándose a ella, a Hermione y a Ron.

-Si dijeron los otros dos- y los tres se encaminaron detrás de Harry.

Cuando Harry y los chicos ya se habían retirado un poco James dijo.

-Estos nos están ocultando algo

-Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Sirius

-¿Y si los seguimos?- dijo Lily

-Eso es lo que yo quería proponer, porque la verdad hay algo en la actitud de Harry con nosotros que la verdad me desconcierta- dijo James.

- Bueno entonces vamos ya si no se nos escapan.-dijo Remus.

Y así los cuatro se fueron detrás de los otros, los cuales no lo habían notado.

Al llegar ala gárgola que protege el despacho de Dumbledore y decir la contraseña, dulce de fresa, Hermione dijo.

-Harry creo que es mejor que subas solo.

-Es cierto- comenzó Ron- además lo que te va a decir Dumbledore solo te incumbe a ti.

-Si -dijo Ginny- sube nosotros te esperamos aquí, ¿OK?

-Esta bien, ya vuelvo.

La figura de Harry se perdió tras la estatua de la gárgola, un interminable silencio se tendió sobre los tres, Ron estaba sentado en el suelo recostado de la pared, Ginny observaba por la ventana y Hermione se encontraba meditando algo absorta en sus pensamientos.

James y los chicos estaban en una esquina cercana no se movían, estaban esperando que lago pasara y ese algo no se hizo esperar.

- Creo que Harry debería decirles la verdad –dijo Ron de repente rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

- Ron eso sería muy imprudente –dijo Hermione sin girarse.

- ¿A quien le importa la cordura si tienes a tus padres contigo? –Dijo Ron mirando a su amiga –si yo tuviera una oportunidad así no la desaprovecharía.

- Por suerte tú no estas en ese lugar –dijo Hermione girando solamente la cabeza.

Ginny se mantenía al margen de la situación la verdad era que estaba de acuerdo tanto con Ron como con Hermione, por un lado estaba la felicidad de Harry algo que le importaba mucho pero por el otro estaban las vidas de muchas personas.

Los chicos escondidos no entendían muy bien a que se referían con esas palabras.

- Oye, creo eres injusta con Harry –dijo Ron haciendo que su amiga se girara –tu tendrás, algún día, la posibilidad de disfrutar de ser madre, de que ver crecer a tus hijos y que ellos disfruten de ti pero Harry no tuvo esa posibilidad.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Lily quien se aferró con fuerza a la mano de James que estaba al lado de ella.

- Ron. Puedo entender todas las cosas que me dices pero hay mucho más en juego que la vida afectiva de Harry y él lo sabe –dijo Hermione.

- No puedo creer que digas eso siendo tu una de las personas que ha visto sufrir todas esas penalidades a Harry, toda su vida. –dijo Ron levantándose de donde estaba.

- Lo veo Ron pero la vida de muchas personas depende de lo que sucedió –dijo Hermione con intenciones de seguir pero Ron se le adelantó.

- Harry no tiene la culpa de que Voldemort haya matado a sus padres por el simple motivo de que lo encontraba una amenaza, o por le simple hecho de que se formulara esa profecía. –dijo Ron casi gritando pero cuando iba a continuar el sentir como algo caía al suelo en el pasillo contiguo lo hizo detenerse.

Lily al escuchar estas palabras dejo caer el broche de cabello que llevaba en sus manos haciendo que este sonara contra el suelo y llamara la atención de Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron al pasillo y vieron a todos los chicos apoyados contra la pared con unas caras de terror que jamás habían visto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Hermione horrorizada por todas las cosas que habían dicho.

- Nosotros necesitábamos hablar con Harry pero... –dijo James pero no pudo seguir.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Pregunto la Voz de Dumbledore al lado de Harry que miraba un poco asustado la situación extraña que se había formado...

FSC-Potter12 

Q les pareció?

Espero les guste principalmente porque a partir de este capitulo es donde la verdad comienza a salir a la luz…

Y antes que me lo digan, si soy muy malos por dejarlos en semerendo suspenso, pero prometo que si recibo al menos 5 reviews nuevas actualizo ya que los capítulos 4 y 5 ya están listos…

Además voy a hacer una encuesta aquí sobre un pequeño dato de esta historia que quiero decidan ustedes, OK?

Bueno ahí les va…

¿Quieren que Draco se convierta en Mortifago o Prefieren que se pase al bando Potter?

Por favor pongan su opinión en sus reviews, la opción con mas votos para el viernes tomara vida, en el capitulo 6 o 7 no estoy seguro todavía.

Bueno los dejo y espero sus reviews.

FSC-Potter12


	4. El valor de un abrazo

Disclimer: todos los personajes, hechos y lugares, son propiedad de jk rowling y la warner, este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

**Nota importante: Eh recibido un e-mail, preguntándome sobre si hay o no hay horcruxes en este fic, a base de esto debo decir que se me olvido comunicarles ciertos datos sobre este fic veamos:**

**Como se han dado cuenta este esta basado en el 7mo libro pero no sigue todo el patrón del 6to.**

**No hay horcruxes**

**Como sabrán ya Dumbledore no muere**

**Malfoy nunca fue ni ayudo a los mortifagos.**

**Todo el argumento Ron-Lavender, Y Ron -Hermione, del 6to libro sigue vigente.**

**En otro punto debo decir que la historia original ( es decir la que esta en los archivos de mi PC) solo va por el cap5, el cual será publicada mas tardar el martes, esto quiere decir, que a partir de ese día no podré actualizar tan seguido ya que estoy apunto de comenzar semestrales y estoy muy atareado, PERO esto no quiere decir que dejare el fic a un lado, quizás no actualicé todas las semanas pero aseguro que mantendrá una buena continuidad.**

**Bueno sin aburrirlos mas aquí tienen el Cáp. 4 de "Mas aya del Tiempo"**

Cáp. 4 "EL valor de un abrazo"

Por un momento el silencio reino sobre todos los presentes hasta que Hermione dijo.

-Profesor Ron, Ginny y yo solo estábamos esperando a Harry pero en medio de la conversación salio un tema que debía ser publicado.

-¿Qué no debía ser publicado?- dijo casi gritando James.

-James debes calmarte- dijo Dumbledore con voz apacible.

-¿Qué me calme?, profesor acabo de enterarme que Lily y yo seremos asesinados.

-Precisamente por eso, por el momento estaba hablando con Harry al respec…

-Si hablaba con Harry, seguramente trataba de convencerlo de que no debía decirnos nada verdad.-Dijo Lily gritando mientras unas lagrimas cubrían su rostro.

Todos estaban impresionados ante la actitud de Lily principalmente Harry, este estaba muy confundido por un lado estaban todos sus sentimientos que le decían a gritos que debía ser honesto con ellos pero por el otro lado estaba su razón que le decía que eso seria aun acto muy desconsiderado y egoísta.

-Lily por favor debemos explicar muchas cosas antes de que saques conclusiones precipitadas- dijo Dumbledore.

-Si profesor hay que explicar muchas cosas, y nos las van a explicar ya.-dijo James en tono imperativo.

-Es cierto profesor-dijo Sirius.-con lo que acabamos de escuchar no nos pueden dejar así como así.

-Lily y James tienen derecho a saber porque sucedió eso- dijo Remus.

Dumbledore medito todo lo sucedido por unos momentos hasta que finalmente dijo.

-Se les explicara todo, pero no aquí, suban a mi despacho ahí se les dirá todo lo que se les tenga que decir.

Y Dumbledore abrió la entrada de su despacho y comenzó a subir seguido de James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Ron y Hermione. EL problema era que Harry parecía estático no se movía este estaba completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, tenia un caos en su mente, alma y corazón se sentía alegre de saber que quizás haya una posibilidad de que su vida pudiera cambiar, pero a que costo, la vida de muchas personas e incluso la suya propia, porque aunque en su existencia hayan habido muchos obstáculos y sufrimientos, también ha habido muchas alegrías que pudieran jamás pasar de ser cambiada la historia.

-Harry debemos subir- le dijo Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Y asi ella tomo la mano de Harry y comenzaron a subir.

Una ves todos estuvieron dentro Dumbledore hizo aparecer ocho sillas, los chicos se sentaron, este dijo.

-Harry-Es aludido levanto la cabeza- se que lo que esto será muy difícil pero creo que es el momento.

Este asintió.

-Por lo tanto creo que lo mejor es que me retire- dijo Dumbledore y si decir nada ni dejar decir nada salio del despacho.

El silencio Reino durante unos minutos hasta que James se decidió y dijo.

-Bien, ahora por favor nos podrían explicar que demonios es lo que pasó.

Hermione miro a Harry este parecía incapaz de decir nada por lo que decidió hacerlo ella.

-Pues… todo comenzó hace alrededor de unos…

-Espera Hermione es a mí a quien le corresponde decirlo- dijo Harry.

Esta se detuvo y harry comenzó.

-Hace alrededor unos 17 años el mundo mágico estaba en medio de un guerra, ustedes formaban parte de una asociación llamada la Orden del Fénix, esta se dedicaba a enfrentar la amenaza de un mago oscuro, Voldemort, Dumbledore quien dirige esa organización obtuvo la información de que Voldemort iba tras nosotros tres, cuando eso yo tenia un poco menos de un año, ustedes decidieron esconderse en su casa del Valle de Godric mediante un encantamiento Fidelio. En un inicio el guardián iba a ser Sirius, pero a ultimo momento se decidieron cambiar de guardián, el hechizo se realizo y el guardián fue Colagusado y así Sirius podría despistar a Voldemort.-Harry se detuvo un momento esperando que dijeran algo, pero ninguno de los cuatro lograba articular palabra estaban demasiado impresionados con la historia.-Paso el tiempo y el, Colagusado, los traiciono, el los vendió a Voldemort, el le dijo a Voldemort donde estaban escondidos y así el día de Halloween, Voldemort apareció en la casa, tu –señalo a James- le dijiste a Lily que me tomara y huyera, mientras tu lo enfrentabas, pero cuando apenas Lily había podido llegar a mí cuarto el te mato,-En esos momentos un par de lagrimas surcaron el rostro de Harry- Luego se dirigió a donde yo estaba, tu -señalo a Lily- te interpusiste, el te ordeno que te ordeno que te apartaras, que tu no tenias que morir, pero no lo hicisteis le rogaste que te matara a ti en ves de mi al final el te mato también, y gracias a que tu moriste para salvarme me brindaste una protección que me permitió sobrevivir ya que cuando el intento matarme la maldición reboto e impacto en el.

En ese momento en el rostro de Harry se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa irónica mezclada con varias lagrimas que le recorrían el rostro, era extraño, por un lado se sentía muy mal recordar todo eso le producía un vació inmenso, le hacia sentirse muy desgraciado, pero de alguna manera el haberles dicho la verdad le producía una sensación liberadora al sentir como toda esa culpa que tenia por dentro y que se hacia patente cada ves que los veía a la cara se esfumaba, el sabia que aun habían muchas cosas por explicar, muchos sucesos por contar, pero era un tanto reconfortante saber que las cosas comenzaban a tomar un buen rumbo, aunque tampoco podía evitar sentirse muy culpable, ya que el sabia que esto acarrearía muchos sucesos en su mayoría malos. Con toda esta mezcla de sentimientos Harry no podía evitar, por más que quería, calmarse, ya que las lagrimas seguía inundando su rostro, no podía hacer nada ya que eso era algo que necesitaba hace mucho tiempo, pero de repente pasó algo que nunca se imagino posible.

Sintió como unos brazos lo envolvían, era Lily, quien al ver el estado de Harry guiado por un impulso lo abrazo, provocando que aquella confusión que tenia Harry se esfumara ante una sensación calida, protectora, reconfortante. Sentía que nada ni nadie podía hacerle dañó en ese momento, era increíble el maravilloso poder que tenia ese abrazo. Ese abrazo con el que había soñado por tantos años, ese abrazo capaz de hacerlo sentir bien aun en medio de la mas profunda oscuridad, ese abrazo imposible de remplazar, ese abrazo lleno de amor y comprensión, ese abrazo de madre.

Después de unos segundos que fueron muy sobrecogedores tanto como para Harry como para Lily, se separaron. Un incomodo silencio se tendió ante todos los presentes, que demoro mucho en ser cortado, ya que todos estaban muy sorprendidos ante la situación pero nadie dijo nada sino hasta que, James ya recuperado de su sorpresa decidió hablar.

-¿Colagusado, están seguros?, es decir el es nuestro amigo- totalmente desconcertado.

-Te equivocas el no es su amigo, si lo fuera, no los habría traicionado.-dijo Harry.

-Si, pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo.-dijo Remus.- ¿Por qué Vold…demort tenia tanto interés en matarte si tan solo eras un bebe?

Harry intercambia miradas con Ron, Hermione y Ginny, el se mantuvo un tanto dubitativo pero decidió continuar.

-Unos meses antes de que yo naciera, Sybill Trelawney, la actual profesora de Adivinación, realizo una profecía en su entrevista de trabajo con Dumbledore.

Para ser exacto lo que dijo fue: "El único poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han enfrenado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor tenebroso lo señalara como a su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…".

-Mientras la profesora Trelawney realizaba la profecía fue interrumpida por uno de los vasallos de voldemort este escucho la profecía hasta el punto de "al concluir el séptimo mes…", dado que fue detectado y echado del establecimiento. Pero le informo a Voldemort lo que había escuchado.

-¿Entonces el quiso matarte porque…. tu lo vencerías algún día…, tu eras ese niño?- pregunto James.

-Pude no haberlo sido- dijo Harry, sorprendiendo no solo a los merodeadores y Lily sino también a Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- inquirió Remus.

-Había, otro niño con las mismas características que conocía Voldemort aparte mí. Pero por alguna razón el me escogió y al no conocer el resto de la profecía, la parte que decía que me señalaría como su igual decidió matarme.

-Pero… ¿quien era ese niño?-pregunto Hermione.

-¿es que ustedes no lo sabes?- pregunto Sirius señalando a Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

-No ellos no sabían esta parte, porque yo no quería que la actitud ante esa persona cambiara.-dijo Harry.

-Entonces lo conocemos.- dijo Ginny.

-Si, pero no creo que sea bueno que se…-comenzó Harry

-Es Neville, ¿verdad?-dijo de repente Ron.

Harry palideció de golpe al ver que Ron acertó.

-¿Neville?- dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo estas seguro Ron?

-Porque el cumpleaños de Neville es un día después que el de Harry, porque sus padres formaban parte de la orden y para haber terminado como lo hicieron deben haberse enfrentado con Voldemort al menos tres veces.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny voltearon su cara para ver a Harry buscando que este lo confirmara.

Al notar esto, Harry, asintió, Ambas se sorprendieron mucho al saber que aquel chico distraído y torpe, estuvo a punto de llevar la carga que tiene Harry en estos momentos.

-Pero no quisiera que cambiaran su actitud con el por esto- Comenzó Harry- El no tiene la cul…

-Eso lo sabemos -le corto Ron- no te preocupes.

-Oigan nos podrían decir quien es Neville.-dijo Sirius un tanto exasperado

Los chicos se sobresaltaron al oír a Sirius, ya que se habían olvidado de la presencia de los otros.

-Neville Longbottom, el es compañero de curso nuestro.-dijo Ron.

-Esperen, Longbottom, se me hace conocido…-dijo pensativamente James.

-¡Claro,-dijo Remus- el debe ser el hijo de Frank.

-Exacto.-dijo Hermione.- Frank y Alice Longbottom son los padres de Neville.

-Un momento, ¿a que se referían cuando dijeron "y para haber terminado como lo hicieron"?.-Dijo un tanto temerosa Lily.

-Bueno,-dijo Harry cambiando totalmente su semblante-Unos seguidores de Voldemort los torturaron hasta la locura con la maldición Criatus.

La cara de los Chicos cambio por completo, ellos conocían a ambos, es mas ellos eran los compañeros de cuarto de los chicos.

-Tantas cosas han pasado…-dijo Lily.

-Todo ha cambiado…-dijo James.

-Tantas vidas se han perdido por culpa de ese maldito Voldemort.-Dijo Sirius, en un tono serio muy inusual en el.

-Me parece muy extraño como las cosas pudieron cambiar tanto.- dijo Remus.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny los miraban sin saber que decir, porque aunque ellos estuvieran impresionados por el hecho de estar explicándoles eso a ellos, no se imaginaban como se sentiría conocer tu futuro y peor un aun un futuro con un final tan oscuro.

Ese final, ese destino que marco muchas cosas, un inicio y un fin, la muerte y la vida, el odio y el amor, aquel sublime momento en el cual muchas vidas se perdieron, muchos caminos se desviaron.

-Oigan,-Comenzó Ginny- Aun hay muchas cosas por explicar, pero yo creo que lo mejor seria que lo tomáramos con calma que se dieran un tiempo para digerir bien lo que ahora saben, ¿No creen?.

-Concuerdo con Ginny- Dijo Hermione.-Además son las siete de la tarde nos hemos pasado toda la tarde aquí y no hemos almorzado, creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí por el momento ya podremos seguir mañana o no se cuando lo quieran.

-Esta bien.- dijo James- creo que será lo mejor, además no podremos concentrarnos con el estomago vació, porque ahora que lo recuerdo, no tuvimos tiempo de desayunar, ya que salimos corriendo para las pruebas.-Termino mientras se colocaba la mano sobre la barriga.

-Bueno, bajemos.-dijo harry

Todos se encaminaron hacia la salida, una ves en el pasillo fuera de la estatua de la gárgola se encontraron con Dumbledore.

-Espero ya tengan las cosas mas claras.- dijo este.

-Si profesor, y… yo quería disculparme por mi actitud de antes con usted, la verdad es que no pude controlar.- dijo James.

-No te preocupes James, te entiendo a la perfección , mas bien yo me quiero disculpar con todos, por mi decisión de no decirles nada, sin tomar en cuenta cuanto les afectaba esto a todos, y sobretodo con ustedes tres,-Señalo a Lily, James y Harry- las cosas no debieron darse como se dieron. Esta no fue la manera correcta en la cual ustedes se debieron enterar,-Señalo a los dos primeros- pero no los culpo ya que fue mi error, el olvidar lo que es ser joven. Y Harry te pido me disculpes por lo que te dije anteriormente, nunca debí decirlo, ni insinuar nada no estoy en posición de recriminar nada.- Y sin dar oportunidad a que nadie dijera nada desapareció tras la entrada a su despacho.

El silencio reino por un momento entre los chicos, hasta que Harry dijo.

-Nosotros nos vamos al comedor.

-Yo no se ustedes pero creo que mejor me voy a la sala común.-Dijo Lily.

-Te acompaño.- dijo James.

Y así ambos se fueron del lugar y un momento después los seis restantes se dirigieron al comedor cada uno fundido con sus pensamientos.

James y Lily caminaban en silencio por los pasillos y al llegar a la sala común, que estaba vacía, ya que era la hora de la cena, ambos e sentaron en un sillón, durante unos momentos ambos recordaba aquella historia, pero de repente Lily estallo en lagrimas, esta ya no podía aparentar mas, ya no podía mantener ese temple fuerte que logro, a duras penas, contener en el despacho de Dumbledore, ella ya no podía aparentar que su corazón no se partía en pedacitos cada vez que recordadaza la s palabras de Harry, sentir que se moría al saber que su destino estaba sellado y que no importaba nada, ella y James morirían a manos de Voldemort. Pero de repente sintió como era envuelta en unos brazos, James la había abrazado, este no podía soportar verla así, le dolía en el alma que Lily estuviera llorando.

-Lily escúchame,-dijo James- no te preocupes todo estará bien , no importa nada de lo que paso, pues nosotros lo cambiaremos, te prometo que te voy a proteger siempre y que mientras viva, hasta mi ultimo aliento nunca dejare que nada te suceda, ¿OK?, ahora por favor deja de llorar, que no me gusta verte así.

-James, no prometas eso sabes que nada ira bien, ya escuchaste lo que pasara y no podemos hacer nada.

-Escúchame, eso no importa mientras yo este aquí nada malo pasara, porque mi amor por ti me hará el hombre mas fuerte del mundo con tal de verte feliz…-James se paro en seco, le había dicho a Lily que la amaba, y aunque era verdad nunca se lo había dicho. Por su parte Lily estaba completamente perpleja, su mente trabaja a mil, "¿Acaso había escuchado bien, James le dijo que la amaba", no lo podía creer su sueño se había hecho realidad y sin poder contenerse mas lo beso…


	5. Un inicio, Un poder

Disclimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás cosas, exceptuando la trama es propiedad de jk rowling y la warner. Este escrito es sin fines de lucro.

**n/a: Lo siento, Lo siento... Se que dije que actualizaría el martes, pero me fue imposible, ahora les tengo grandiosas noticias, al menos lo son para mi, Acabo de terminar mis semestrales y tengo las vacaciones de medio año, y como aprobé todo con notas buenísimas (estoy en la lista de honor, el tercero de mi generación) mis padres me dejaron irme las dos semanas a la casa de un amigos en la playa junto con algunos compañeros, esto significa que no creo poder actualizar en al menos 2 semanas, pero les prometo que apenas regrese actualizo, bueno ya no los aburro, disfruten el Cáp. 5.**

Cáp. 5 "Un inicio, Un poder"

James estaba en las nubes, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, "acaso estaré soñando", fue lo único que le cruzo la mente antes de que quedara en un shock total al sentir los labios de Lily sobre los suyos, cosa que sin perder el tiempo correspondió, dando paso así un beso, el primero de muchos, un beso que por sobre todas las cosas, fue el único participe de todo el amor que James y Lily sentían por el otro, un beso cargado de cariño, verdad y por sobre todo amor.

Después de unos segundos, que para ellos dos no duraron absolutamente nada, se separaron, ambos estaban un tanto sonrojados, ambos se miraron a los ojos, James con una inmensa sonrisa, se sentía el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, tomo la mano de Lily entre la suya la beso y se dispuso a volver a besarla en la boca, pero en eso se paro en seco, ya que Lily estaba llorando y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo.

-Lily, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto un desconcertado James.

-Es…es que…no puedo lo siento James, pero no puedo.

James sintió como si un manada de hipogrifos hubiera pasado sobre el, soltó el abrazo y encaro a Lily.

-¿Por qué, Lily no entiendo si tu acabas de besarme, y yo te dije que te… te amo?

-Porque yo no quiero ser otra de tu colección, porque no puedo soportar el hecho de que seré solo una mas del resto que ha pasado por los brazos de James Potter el "gran conquistador", que no lo entiendes, siempre he estado enamorada de ti pero nunca di cabida a eses sentimientos porque no podía soportar como tu te comportabas con las demás, James yo te quiero pero esto no funcionara, lo siento.

Lily intento irse pero James la tomo por un brazo y le hizo mirarlo.

-Escucha Lily-comenzó James-Se que cometí errores, pero te puedo asegurar que tu nunca serás una del resto, ni serás un trofeo, para mi tu eres lo mas importante y por sobre todas esas cosas, esta el hecho que te amo, Lily en verdad piensas que después de decirte esas palabras yo te trataría como tu dices.

Paso un momento de silencio en el que lo único que ambos hacían era mirase a los ojos.

-James, yo… yo siento haber desconfiado de ti.- y sin decir mas nada se tiro a los brazos del chico, aquellos que había querido sentir desde hace mucho.

-No te preocupes tenias todo el derecho, pero prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer ¿si?- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-Lo prometo,-dijo con una sonrisa – pero hay de ti James Potter si se te ocurre engañarme ¿OK?

-Como se te ocurre que te voy a engañar, si no hay chica más hermosa que tú.- dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla.

Ambos estaban en el mejor momento de su vida, estaban semi-acostados (n/a no piensen nada malo pervertidos) en uno de los sillones de la sala común, besándose y riendo, recuperando todo el tiempo que habían perdido gracias a su orgullo y estupidez.

-Sabes algo, Lily- dijo James-creo que aun me tienes que responder una pregunta.

-¿y cual es?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Creo…-le dio un pequeño beso- eso esta sobrentendido, aunque si deseas una pregunta es un si

Ambos comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente, pero en esos momento se abrió el retrato y entraron por el: Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Durante unos momentos nadie reacciono, excepto James y Lily que estaban extremadamente Rojos y se habían puesto de pie cuando vieron a los demás como si tuvieran un resorte.

De repente Sirius alzo los brazos y grito:

-Gane………, Felicidades chicos.

-Gra…gracias.- dijeron James y Lily, algo atolondrados -¿pero que quieres decir con gane?

-Ah…..-comenzó Sirius con cara de haber metido la pata…- lo que pasa es que algunas personas teníamos una pequeña apuesta sobre cuando… ustedes 2 se… decidían y comenzaban a salir… y adivinen que, gane.

No se sabia quien tenia la expresión mas reveladora, si la mirada asesina de Lily, la de miedo de Sirius, o la de risa de james.

-¿Y se puede saber de quien fue esa idea?- pregunto una muy enfadada Lily.

Remus levanto muy suavemente un dedo con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

-¿Tú,? Remus, no lo puedo creer.

-Lo siento Lily- dijo con una cara que denotaba miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Quiénes estaban en la apuesta?

-Bueno… casi toda la casa de Griffindor, varios Ravenclaw y Huflenpuff, algunos Slitering… y bueno también estaban algunos profesores y Dumbledore.

La cara de asombro de Lily solo era comparable a la de james que para esos momentos ya estaba que veía espejismos.

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué profesores?

-Si Dumbledore, y los profesores eran: Flitwick, Slughorn, Savage y McGonagall.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Y se puede saber como se supone que los profesores apostaron?

-Bueno lo que pasa es que un día en 2do, McGonagall nos decomiso la lista de las apuestas y bueno al día siguiente nos la regreso junto con las apuestas de esos profesores.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Oigan pero nos hemos concentrado en una apuesta, pero que hay de este noticion. ¿Cómo sucedió chicos?

-Ah… bueno pues que nos hicimos novios y ya.-dijo James muy orgulloso mientras abrasaba a Lily.

Y si siguieron hablando y molestando todos estaban muy felices por el noviazgo de los chicos especialmente Harry que estaba que saltaba en una pata de poner ver a sus padres juntos, siempre se lo había imaginado.

Así pasaron los días en una calma perfecta todos parecían estar yendo de la mejor manera, el único suceso que al parecer seguía arruinando la paz de las personas eran las constantes y cada ves mas fuertes peleas de Ron y Hermione que parecían no tener fin. Y así llego diciembre y con el un maremoto de nieve se tendió sobre el castillo y todos sus terrenos.

Una semana antes que comenzaran las vacaciones de navidad todos se encontraban en la sala común hablando eran los únicos ahí ya que era pasada la media noche.

Todos se encontraban entretenidos en sus labores cotidianas, Hermione leyendo, Ginny y Harry, y James y Lily conversando mientras se hacían los arrumacos de siempre. Ron y Remus estaban en medio de un juego muy reñido de ajedrez, la verdad parecía que ambos por fin habían encontrado un digno adversario. Por su parte Sirius estaba acostado pretendiendo estar leyendo mientras meditaba el como decir lo que estaba pensando.

Después de un largo rato este último decidió romper el silencio.

-Escuche,-dijo mientras los demás lo volteaban a ver.- no es que disfrute diciendo esto pero ya ha pasado mes y medio desde aquella charla en el despacho de Dumbledore y creo que es hora que la retomemos.

-Creo que tienes razón.-dijo esta vez Remus.- ya es tiempo de que muchas cosas se aclaren.

-Bueno, no voy a pretender que este es un tema del cual quiera hablar, pero concuerdo en el hecho de que ya es hora de retomarlo.-dijo Hermione.

-Esta bien – dijo Harry.- pero esta vez ustedes pregunten y nosotros le responderemos.

-Por mi esta bien,- dijo Remus.- y lo primero que quiero saber es ¿Por qué algunos alumnos hablan de un tal profesor Lupin?

-Eso es porque durante nuestro tercer año tú fuiste el profesor de D.C.A.O. y hay que admitir que hasta el momento eres el mejor que a pasado por el puesto.- dijo Ron con una sonrisita.

-No me la creo, ¿yo profesor?- pregunto Remus.

-Pues si,- comenzó Hermione.- y deberías estar orgulloso aprendimos mas contigo que con los primeros cuatro juntos.

-OK, Lunático fue profesor, pero yo quiero saber otra cosa, ¿Qué hicimos una ves terminamos el colegio?- Dijo Sirius

-Bueno, nuestra información sobre eso es bastante limitada.- dijo Hermione

- Lo que sabemos es que todos se unieron a la orden, James y Sirius comenzaron con el curso de auror, tenemos entendido que ustedes dos.-señalo a Lily y James.- se casaron tres años después de terminar la escuela, yo nací casi un año después de eso, cuando eso ustedes ya sabían de la profecía y lo único que lograron hacer antes de esconderse fue mi bautizo y mi padrino fuiste tu, Sirius. El resto ustedes lo saben.

- Entonces ¿Qué paso después de que Vol… Voldemort nos ataco?- dijo James.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Yo fui rescatado de la casa por Hagrid, quien fue enviado por órdenes de Dumbledore. El me llevo a casa de los Dursley donde Dumbledore nos estaba esperando, después de eso Dumbledore me dejo en su puerta junto con una nota explicando todo lo que había pasado, realizando un conjuro con el cual utilizando la protección que tu me dejaste- señalo Lily- haciendo que mientras yo habitara esa casa nada me podría pasar y así habite en esa casa por los primeros 11 años de mi vida, sin tener idea que era un mago, pensando que ustedes murieron en un accidente automovilístico y sin tener idea de que existía el mundo mágico sino hasta que recibí la carta de hogwarts.- soltó harry con un dejo de amargura en su voz.

Nadie se creía capaz de pronunciar palabra, un silencio tan fuerte que se podía palpar se tendió sobre la sala común hasta que James reacciono diciendo.

-Haber no entiendo ¿por que Dumbledore te puso con unos muggles? ¿Por que nunca te enteraste quien eras en verdad? Y ¿Por qué si Sirius es tu padrino y por consiguiente tu tutor si algo nos pasara no fue con el con quien te dejaron?

-Haber Lo de los muggles fue por que en esa casa se encontraba la única pariente viva de Lily, Petunia, y por consiguiente el único lugar donde se encontraba la sangre de ella y único lugar donde Dumbledore podía realizar, el conjuro que me mantuvo a salvo mientras viví ahí. El porque nunca supe sobre la magia porque los Dursley la odian e intentaron por todos los medios posible erradicarla de mi. En relación a lo ultimo, es porque para todos los que sabían del encantamiento Fidelio, excepto ustedes dos Sirius era el Guardián y por consiguiente cuando Voldemort los ataco se culpo a Sirius, pero antes de que alguien te encontrara tu acorralaste a Colagusado pero el lanzo un hechizo y arrazo con todo a su alrededor, se corto un dedo y se transformo en rata, todos pensaron que era tu culpa y te enviaron a Askaban.

-¿Eso… eso quiere decir que estoy en Askaban?-Dijo Sirius.

-No hace 4 años escapaste, es una larga historia pero para resumirla, tu escapaste usando tu forma animaga, te escondiste durante casi un año hasta que una noche atrapaste a Ron y lo llevaste a la casa de los gritos, cuando Hermione y yo llegamos te encontramos transformado a tu verdadera forma, ahí resulto que Colagusado resulto ser la rata de Ron y tu querías matarlo, en ese momento llegaste tu,- señalo a Remus.- en eso nos demostraron quien era la rata en realidad, pero justo antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo llego el profesor Snape y bueno nosotros tres lo aturdimos, pues el no nos creía sobre lo de Colagusado, de ahí todo iba bien pero cuando salimos era luna llena y te transformaste, Remus, nosotros tuvimos que correr, Colagusado aprovecho para escaparse, mientras Sirius trataba de controlarte, pero en eso los dementores que se encargaban de la seguridad de Hogwarts desde tu escape nos acorralaron a nosotros tres, -dijo señalándose a si, a Sirius y a Hermione,- tu estabas muy débil ellos estaban a punto de… de darte el beso, Hermione ya se había desmayado yo intentaba ahuyentarlos por medio de un patronus, pero eran demasiados, yo estaba a punto de desmayarme, pero ante de caer me vi a mi mismo realizar un patronus y lograr acabar con todos los dementores.

Por un pequeño momento todos permanecieron en silencio tratando de asimilar tanta información.

De pronto el silencio fue roto por Lily.

-Pero como si es eso de que ¿te viste a ti mismo?

-Lo que pasa es que cuando, Hermione y yo despertamos en la enfermería, nos dimos cuenta de que habían atrapado a Sirius y lo tenían encerrado en una de las torres, esperando por el beso del dementor.

-Para ese entonces,-comenzó Ron- Hermione cursaba tantas materias que necesitaba de un giratiempo para poder asistir a todas sus clases.

-Así fue, -Comenzó harry- precisamente ese giratiempo el que nos salvo, Hermione y yo lo tomamos, para resumirlo tomamos uno de los hipogrifos de la clase de cuidado de criaturas y esperamos que todo pasara y cuando vimos la escena de los dementores acorralándonos, no se como… solo me acerque al lago y realice el hechizo, la verdad no tengo idea de donde saque tanta energía para deshacerme de un centenar de dementores a la primera, de ahí esperamos cuando vimos que te dejaban en la torre volamos aya y te dejamos a Buckbeack, el hipogrifo, tu escapaste usándole, nosotros regresamos a la enfermería, con tiempo suficiente para que nadie se diera cuenta.- termino.

La cara de los chicos era todo un poema, ya que no se podía determinar exactamente que era lo que sentían, pero parecía una mezcla entre, sorpresa, asombro, admiración (principalmente en dos merodeadores), pero principalmente miedo, porque aunque intentaran ocultarlo les era imposible, ya que este pequeño grupo de ocho chicos se habían llegado a conocer en estos últimos dos meses que habían compartido, y les era casi imposible ocultarse las cosas desde aquella conversación que tuvieron en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Muchas cosas han pasado desde ese día en el que estos chicos rompieron todas las reglas de la continuidad, arriesgándose, sin saber, a cambiar toda la historia, no solo lo que ha sido su vida sino el destino que les tocaba vivir, puede ser que algunos cambios, que se puedan dar, sean para bien, otros pueden ser para mal, incluso puede ser que la historia continué su curso sin ser alterada, pero todo esto depende de cómo cada uno lleve su vida por que sin saberlo cada una de las personas, cambiamos constantemente el mundo con nuestras decisiones, y si hacer posible el que nuestro futuro sean tan incierto, tan especial, tan misterioso, tan único, porque esa es la razón por la que atesoramos todas nuestras experiencias a través de nuestra vida, quizás algunas con mayor agrado que otras pero al final todas quedan en nuestra mente, alma y corazón. Y es que solo con estas seremos capaces de afrontar ese incierto, misterioso y único destino que nos espera, y aunque tropecemos incontables veces siempre debemos levantarnos y seguir adelante…

Estos chicos que sin saberlo, sin planearlo se han vuelto una parte muy importante de tantas vidas y del mundo, estos chicos que han pasados por innumerables obstáculos los cuales ni siquiera les correspondían, pero aun así lo hicieron en nombre de la amistad, de la lealtad y del amor, demostrando que son capaces de llevar la carga que sea, sin perder nunca su gran determinación dispuestos a enfrentar lo que sea con tal de proteger lo que aman, con tal de defender sus creencias, sus ideales, su libertad. Quienes están dispuestos a arriesgar todo de si incluyendo sus vidas, siempre y cuando aun aya esperanza de luz, porque de eso se trata de nunca rendirse y siempre ponerle la cara a la vida y no dejarse intimidar por nada ni por nadie y así demostrar quien eres y toda tu valor.

Y así, sin saberlo, todos estos chicos habían logrado lo que muy pocos han podido siquiera imaginar, el vivir a plenitud, pues esto no se refiere a tener una vida llena de felicidad sin ninguna preocupación, sino a nunca rendirse, siempre estar dispuesto a superarte, a ayudar sin esperar nada a cambio, el arriesgarse por un nuevo mañana, el aceptar todos los obstáculos que te ponga la vida y no pensar que no te los mereces, es explotar todo tu potencial para alcanzar tus sueños, pero sobre todas las cosas nunca olvidar quien eres y que quieres.

De esta manera, uno de los presentes en esta sala por fin pudo entender que era eso alo que la profecía se refería… "y el tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso desconoce…". Es cierto lo que Dumbledore siempre le había dicho, era el amor, ese era el poder mas grande al que cualquiera podía aspirar, pero en este caso iba mas aya de lo que ninguno antes podía sentir, pues ahí redunda la gran diferencia entre esos dos seres que se convirtieron en enemigos mortales, dos seres que en sus inicios fueron muy parecidos, el inicio de ambas historia, que mas tarde se convertirían una, fue en esencia el mismo, mas a partir de su fusión fueron separadas, como la luz y la oscuridad iguales e muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo completamente diferentes, y es así como la voluntad humana puede sobre todas las cosas, cambiar el destino a cada paso que damos.

Y sin decir mas todos comprendieron que no importa lo que pase o no, ellos vivirían cada segundo como si fuera el último…

Todos se fueron a dormir con la mente tranquila a pesar de todo lo sucedido, demostrando una vez más, que sobre todas las cosas nunca se debe olvidar vivir…

FSC-POTTER12 

Espero les guste, debo decir es el Cáp. que mas me acostado escribir (este fue el 5 borrador) esto se debe al mensaje que quería transmitir, espero les guste y lo hayan comprendido.

Cualquiera duda por favor díganla, y sobre todo no olviden los reviews, es muy importante para mi saber que opinan, aunque sea para decirme "escribes horrendo", así que por favor NO LOS OLVIDEN. (Espero aunque sea unos 10 reviews para actualizar, tienen dos largas semanas)

También si desean me pueden escribir a mi correo lo pueden encontrar en mi profile Chao.

FSC-Potter12


	6. Pasion de Potter's y Pelirojas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y una que otra cosa son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner, es te Fic es sin fines de lucro.

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Hola!

He regresado nuevamente con el fic, perdón por no actualizar ayer como había prometido pero llegue muy tarde a casa y se me hizo imposible.

Bueno este es un Cáp. de transición para después llegar a la acción del asusto, pero prometo que contendrá bastante humor, espero les guste. y por favor dejen review's

Bueno sin aburrirlos más aquí les dejo el Cáp. 6 de "mas allá del tiempo"

Cáp. 6 "Pasión por los Potter, Pasión por las Pelirrojas"

La mañana siguiente amaneció muy hermosa, lo cual era muy gratificante tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado.

Los chicos se encontraban desayunando en el gran comedor, que estaba casi vació dado que era sábado y ya era muy tarde, casi las doce mediodía, y la mayoría de estudiantes se encontraba disfrutando del repentino sol.

Lo único extraño era el incomprensible cambio en la actitud de Ron y Hermione, para con el otro, porque pasaron de gritarse mutuamente casi el 60 por ciento del día, a tratarse de una manera muy cordial y amable, cosa que Harry no veía desde aquella semana antes de todo el incidente "Lavender", como lo llamaba Harry.

En un momento en especial, en el que ambos, sin saber iban a tomar el envase de la mermelada, se tomaron las manos de manera "accidental" y se sonrojaron de tal manera que hacían ver a la bandera de Griffindor pálida. Pero eso no quedo así, ya que cuando notaron que tenían seis miradas sobre si, empeoro, llegaron a tal punto de sonrojo que parecía que sus cabezas explotarían en un momento.

Incluso muchos pensaron que eso fue lo que paso, pues hubo un momento es el que Ron, pego un grito.

Pero no fue hasta que notaron que era pig el que se había posado sobre la cabeza de Ron y lo comienza a picotear en la nuca del chico, que todos estallaron en una carcajada general.

Después de un rato las risas se fueron disipando, lo único que estaba igual, era el sonrojo de Ron solo que la causa esta ves no era su "amiga" Hermione, sino la vergüenza que sentía.

Desato la carta de la pata de Pig, mientras este ultimo no hacia nada más que saltar como un desquiciado, y una vez libre de la carta, tomo una tostada con el pico y se fue volando hacia la lechuceria.

Ron abrió la carta y leyó en voz alta:

_Queridos: Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione._

_Espero lo estén pasando muy bien, en vista de las vacaciones, quisiera, recordarles que los espero, el sábado en las estación, para que pasen las navidades en casa. Hermione, querida, ya hablamos con tus padres y dicen que no hay problemas en que vegas. Harry, también hablamos con Dumbledore y dice que por el no hay problemas, que tu decides, aunque estoy segura vendrás. En cuanto a ustedes dos, Ron y Ginny, no quiero excusas los espero el sábado en la estación._

_Me despido, esperando su respuesta._

_Molly W._

Una vez termino de leer la carta, la expresión de Ron era insoldable.

-¡pero quien cree mi madre que somos, como se nos va a olvidar ir a casa para navidad, y en cuanto ustedes dos, porque se molesta en preguntar si sabes que siempre van, además les recordó la invitación al menos mil veces en el verano.

-Ya Ron no te molestes por esa tontería.- dijo entono muy apaciguador Hermione, ya recuperada de su anterior síndrome de "semáforo en señal de alto".

-Es cierto, Ron, ya sabes como es mamá, siempre quiere estar al tanto de todo.- Comenzó Ginny- Aunque algo de razón tienes. ¿Si sabes que todos vamos, para que pregunta?- termino con un toque de exasperación en su voz.

En medio de su conversación, no se habían dado cuenta de que la expresión de Harry se había ensombrecido y que las cara de los otros cuatro chicos había cambiado, y aunque trataban de disimularlo, se notaba a leguas que estaban un tanto tristes.

No fue hasta que Harry carraspeo para hacerse oír sobre las voces de sus amigos, que estos se percataron que algo iba mal.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Bueno la verdad… este eh estado pensando y… eh decidido… que mejor me quedo… en Hogwarts… en navidad.-Dijo Harry, extremadamente nervioso, dado que se había percatado de la expresión de Ginny a medida que iba hablando, y era mas que obvio, que tenia una expresión que denotaba ansias asesinas.

-¿Y se puede saber porque el señor decidió eso?- Pregunto Ginny con un tono tan sombrío que asustaría al mismísimo "Lord Kakadura" (1). (**n/a**: _lo siento no pude evitarlo_)

-Bueno… es que… yo… ah… quería…- Intento hablar un aterrorizado Harry, pues esa expresión tan sombría que tenia Ginny solo la había visto una ves, y se puede decir que el día que la vio, Ron estuvo muy ocupado luchando contra unos amigos, viscosos y voladores, todo el día.

-¡YO TE VOY A DECIR PORQUE TE QUIERES QUEDAR!- Grito, Ginny interrumpiendo los balbuceos de Harry.- TE QUIERES QUEDAR, PORQUE EN TODO EL COLEGIO SOLO SE VAN A QUEDAR OCHO PERSONAS Y PRESISAMENTE CUATRO DE ESAS SON ROMILDA VANE Y SU GRUPITO DE DESCEREBRADAS , QUE HARIAN LO QUE FUERA POR TI, CON TAN SOLO LE TIRES UNA SONRISITA ¿VERDAD?

Tras este ultimo grito la expresión de todos cambio, la de Ron y Hermione de asombro por la reacción de Ginny, a una risa incontenible, el de los Merodeadores y Lily de asombro y terror a sorpresa, pero la mas notoria fue la de Harry, que paso de un terror total a una mezcla entre incredulidad y resentimiento.

-¿Cómo demonios puedes pensar eso de mi?- Pregunto Harry, lo mas calmadamente que pudo, sin poder contener ese tono de voz tan dolido.

-¿¡Cómo puedo!? Pues quizás sea por la forma en que se la pasan persiguiéndote siempre, pero principalmente porque no creo en casualidades y esta es una muy grande.

-Aun así, ¿Me crees capas de algo así?- Pregunto Harry, que para estas alturas ya irradiaba resentimiento por todos sus poros.

- Pues la verdad no lo se.- dijo Ginny- pero aun así es demasiada casualidad y a menos que cambies de opinión es mejor que te olvides que tienes novia por un buen rato.- A medida que hablaba su voz se iba quebrando, hasta que rompió en llanto y salio corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Un momento de extremo silencio cubrió el Gran Comedor después de la salida de Ginny, hasta que Hermione, rompió el silencio diciendo:

-Eh… Harry voy a ver si la puedo hacer entra en razón.- dijo de manera muy calmada, mientras Harry se arrojaba sobre uno de los asientos (Este y Ginny se habían puesto de pie mientras discutían).- y no te preocupes ya se le pasara.- Agrego antes de irse.

Todos miraban con cara de pena a Harry

La verdad es que para estas alturas, todos se habían dado cuenta que el carácter Weasley era algo de lo que uno se tiene que cuidar, pero estaban totalmente asombrados y desconcertados por la reacción de la pelirroja, principalmente Ron y sobre todo Harry, Y aunque también era obvio lo que ella dijo sobre, el grupito que se la pasaba persiguiendo a Harry, este nunca les dio ninguna importancia, es mas el único comentario que este hacia sobre ellas es que eran extremadamente molestas, lo cual demostraba que ese no era el verdadero motivo por el cual ella reacciono así y que el motivo real era algo muy importante para haber recurrido a esa excusa tan estupida. Claro a este último razonamiento solo llego nuestra querida peligrosa ojiverde utilizando su muy desarrollado "Sentido femenino". (**n/a**: _sobre este ultimo nombre que utilice, la verdad no sabia como llamarle así que lo puse así, espero no ofender a nadie con este calificativo_)

-¿Sabes algo Harry?- comenzó James en un tono un tanto burlón.- Si yo fuera tu me hubiera conseguido una chica con un temperamento un poco mas llevadero.

-¿Así? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi, James Potter?¿Qué soy una sumisa?- Pregunto una muy "dolida" Lily, causando que el terror apareciera en la cara de James.- Pues si eso es lo que piensas, entonces yo y mi temperamento "llevadero" nos largamos y ni te molestes en seguirme.- y sin esperar la respuesta del moreno, se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida con un aire muy imponente, y ocultando la risita burlona que tenia, porque la verdad la única razón por la que hizo eso fue por darle a James un poco de la misma medicina que le aplicaron a Harry, y la verdad ni ella misma sabe porque lo hizo, pero no se arrepentía, porque la expresión de cara de James valía mas que mil galeones. Y sin esperar mas se dirigió a la Sala Común donde probablemente estarían las chicas.

Mientras tanto en el Gran salón los chicos no pudieron evitarlo mas tanto Remus, Sirius y Ron se reían a carcajadas se las cara que tenían Harry y James, era como si les hubieran obligado a tomar pus de boboterculo el día entero. Y lo mas gracioso, era que ambas expresiones eran exactamente iguales, la única diferencia eran los ojos.

-¡Por Dios deberían ver sus caras!- Dijo un muy divertido Sirius, mientras volvía a estallar en carcajadas.

-Es cierto, deberían darle un premio a nuestras amigas pelirrojas por lograr que el dúo de casanovas Potter quedara reducido a esto.- dijo Ron provocando un nuevo Arranque de carcajadas, que esta vez fue interrumpido por las miradas asesinas que les tiraron los Potter.

Paso un momento de silencio hasta que Remus dijo:

-Oigan ya dejando la broma, ¿Por qué te quedabas, Harry?

Esta pregunta agarro a Harry fuera de base y se puso muy nervioso.

-Bueno… no es nada… eh… importante.- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Harry, es por nosotros ¿verdad?- dijo Remus mientras se señalaba a si mismo, a Sirius y a James.

Harry guardo silencio un momento y luego contesto.

-Si es cierto, pero no quería que ustedes se enteraran pues quería evitar precisamente esta conversación, pero ya ven como salieron las cosas, yo pensaba explicarle las cosas mas tarde a Ginny nunca me imagine que se le iba a salir el temperamento Weasley justo en este momento.- dijo sin poder reprimir el suspiro al recordar lo única que era Ginny.

-Pero deberías ir, no tienes que pelearte con Ginny por nosotros.- Razono James.

-Pero ella tampoco debería pensar que me quedo para poder estar con las niñas necias esas.- respondió testarudo Harry.

-Oye por cierto, cual es la historia con esas niñas, porque la verdad Ginny parecía muy molesta, para ser solo que a veces te sigan.

-¡JA! - fue lo que se oyó por parte de Ron quien hacia grandes esfuerzos por no soltar una gran carcajada pues la mirada de Harry asustaría a cualquiera.- la historia, eso se resume a que Ginny les tiene rabia, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que el año pasado hayan fundado el "Club Ofical de Fans de Harry Potter", lo cual como podrán pensar no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a Ginny, y eso que para ese momento siquiera estaba saliendo con este.- señala a Harry.

El punto es que un día, para ser especifico el día después que el noviazgo de estos dos se supo por todo Hogwarts, esas cuatro chicas pusieron una poción de amor en el jugo de Harry, para el día siguiente este estaba que deliraba por la sonrisa de Vane, en un inicio casi es asesinado por Ginny, para ser sincero, nunca hacia visto a Ginny tan pero tan enojada, sinceramente, yo personalmente hubiera preferido , tener que enfrentarme a una manada de escregutos de cola explosiva a tener que estar en el lugar de Harry en ese momento. Este solo se salvo porque Hermione oyó a las niñas esas burlarse de Ginny en el baño mientras planeaban que mas hacer con su nuevo "perrito" , En fin Hermione, les decomiso la poción y las puso a limpiar los baños de la enfermería por una semana sin magia.

Después que Hermione le salvo el pellejo a Harry esta le hizo un antídoto, y lo único que hizo Ginny después de enterarse, fue dar media vuelta y lanzarle el mas potente maleficio Moco-Murciélago a Vane y a sus amigas, que ni la señora Pomfrey pudo sacárselo, creo que al final el que lo hizo fue Dumbledore, no sin que antes ellas se hubieran paseado todo el colegio peleando contra unos mocos voladores.

Una vez Ron termino su historia nadie pudo reprimir la carcajada, siquiera Harry.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Sirius.- Me recuerdas a James, el día que un grupito de niñas lo acorralo en el pasillo de encantamientos, con decirte que lo tenían amarrado y todo y trataban de darle una poción o algo, el punto es que Justamente pasaba Lily por ese pasillo, y cuando lo vio, lo primero que hizo fue desatar a James, darle una bofetada, tirarle una serie de hechizos a las chiquillas esas, gritarles un par de cosas, y luego gritarle a James, en ese mismo orden, recuerdo que ese día James llego a la Sala Común, con la mano de Lily marcada en la mejilla.

-Si, ese día fue de lo más divertido, y eso que Lily no fue tan bondadosa con las niñas como lo fue Ginny, ella uso una variación de los maleficios más desagradable, el furunculus, desaugeo, crece pelo, gelatinizador y uno de su invención que si no me equivoco hacia que cada ves que abrieras la boca te salieran motas de jabón.- dijo Remus en tono un tanto melancólico.

Todos estallaron en risas incontrolables, la verdad es que ambas historias tenían mucho en común, es mas eran iguales pues seguían el mismo patrón, pero lo mas particular de ambas era que siempre ganaban los sentimientos reales, por los que este par siempre vivía.

-¿Saben?- dijo Ron- dirigiéndose a Harry a James.

-¿Qué? -Dijeron ambos

-Ya esta confirmado, esto ya no es casualidad.- Respondió Remus de manera casual.

-El peor mal de los Potter son las pelirrojas.- termino Sirius de manera solemne.

-Puede ser.- admitió Harry.- pero estoy seguro que James piensa lo mismo que yo respecto a esto y es que ese…

-Es un mal que estamos dispuestos a aceptar encantados.- termino James.

En la sala Común

Lily, Hermione y Ginny estaban en una situación muy similar a la que había en Comedor. Se encontraban acostadas en el dormitorio de las chicas de Séptimo, que estaba vació.

-Ginny sinceramente creo que te pasaste con lo que le digites a Harry.- razón o Hermione.

-Es cierto y estoy casi segura que la razón de todo este no tiene nada que ver con Vane y sus amigas.- dijo Lily.

Al verse descubierta Ginny no le quedo otra que decir la verdad.

-Es cierto, se que me pase con lo que le dije a Harry, y tampoco era por lo de la Vane.

-Entonces ¿Por qué era?- pregunto Hermione.

-Pues… la verdad no lo se, eh estado teniendo unos sueños raros, creo que no tiene nada de malo, pero es que cada ves que sueño eso me da una especie de mal presentimiento.

-Pero no te puedes arriesgar a hacer estas tonterías por un mal presentimiento, mira que lo trataste muy mal.- dijo Hermione.

-Cierto.- Yo creo que lo mejor seria que vayamos y no se tratar de enmendar el daño.- dijo Lily con tono un poco pícaro.

Ante este comentario las chicas rieron como desquiciadas.

-Pero bien saben que es cierto, con que les pongamos una sonrisita y hagamos un par de pucheros, nos perdonaran.- dijo Ginny extremadamente divertida.

-Es oficial.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué es oficial?- preguntaron las pelirrojas al unísono.

-Que el peor mal de las pelirrojas son los Potter.

Tanto Ginny como Lily rieron como locas en este momento aunque después de un rato Ginny dijo.

-Cierto, pero ese es un mal.

-Que aceptamos encantadas.- termino Lily.

Y sin decir más bajaron en busca de su "males". Cuando terminaron de bajar la escalera de caracol que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas, se abrió el cuadro dejando pasar a los chicos con Harry y James a la cabeza.

Fue en ese momento en el que las chicas pusieron en uso sus "armas" de convencimiento, ambas se acercaron a su Potter respectivo y dijeron al unísono,

-¿Me perdonas?- poniendo los pucheros más tiernos de la historia, logrando derretir al par de morenos.

Y sin más ambas parejas sellaron su reconciliación con un simbólico, tierno y pasional beso.

Después de un rato, Sirius y Remus exclamaron:

-Esto es cada vez más oficial.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijeron las dos parejas al unísono.

-Que la pasión por los Potter siempre va de la mano…- dijo Hermione.

-Con la pasión por las Pelirrojas.- termino Ron.

Sin mas todos estallaron en risa por enésima vez en el día dejando una vez mas claro, que la vida se vive día a día, hora a hora, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo y así poder disfrutarla.

FSC-Potter12 

No se que opinen ustedes pero yo creo que ha quedado un poco mal, no se me había imaginado este Cáp. un poco, no se... mejor, pero bueno ya me dirán ustedes que opinan y recuerden aunque sea para decirme Escribes horrendo dejen un review, y porfa dejen sus preguntas o dudas que con gusto se las responderé.


	7. Conspiración y Traición

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO, LO SEINTO, LO SEINTO, LO SEINTO, EH...¿YA DIJE QUE LO SIENTO?..

_En verdad lo siento muchísimo, se que no he actualizado en cuatro meses pero en verdad lo siento una serie de circunstancias se me han presentado, primero el procesador de mi PC se daño y tomo casi dos mese comprar uno nuevo, luego el técnico dijo que había una gran posibilidad de que haya perdido todos mis documentos, y no era solo el fic, sino que hay estaba la única copia de mi trabajo final, créanme lo intente pero el técnico solo pudo recuperar el trabajo y eso después de casi dos semanas de trabajar, el resto de la información se perdió, gracias a dios conseguí las copias de los 6 primeros Cáp. con una amiga a la cual se lo había enviado, pero todo el séptimo se perdió ya que solo yo tenia una copia, así que tuve que comenzarlo de cero, y ya había pasado como tres meses desde que lo comencé como comprenderán fue un lió, además viene q como soy graduando, yo salgo casi una quincena antes del colegio, así que tuve que ponerme a estudiar para los finales, y si a eso le agregas las festividades patrias de acá, Panamá, no tuve tiempo pues tenia que ir a las practicas de la banda del colegio si no quería perder mi status de capitán. Bueno me dejo de habladurías y los dejo leer el Cáp., espero aunque sea alguno se acuerde de mi, bueno chao..._

_**Disclaimer: Sinceramente, no soy ni mujer, ni soy rubio, así que de entrada saben que Harry Potter no fue creación mía. Ni tengo derecho alguno sobre la serie.**_

Cáp. 7 "**Conspiración y Traición**"

Los días pasaron, y sin saber como ya había llegado el viernes, desde el pequeño incidente de la carta el sábado pasado nadie había tocado el tema sobre si harry iba o no a pasar las navidades en casa de los Weasley's y esto era porque aunque Ginny se moría por preguntarle pero se había hecho una promesa a si misma de "no molestar a Harry con el tema hasta que el mismo diga algo", aunque este tipo de abstinencia no se aplica a todos, ya que sin que nadie lo notara entre James y Sirius acorralaron a Harry un día después de la practica de Quidditch…

Flash Back

Los chicos del equipo de Griffindor se terminaban de cambiar después de el ultimo y mas agotante, en lo que llevaban practicando entrenamiento antes de vacaciones después de que Harry les diera el típico sermón de "somos los mejores y le patearemos el culo a las Serpientes"( y no es que no fuera cierto sino que ya se lo sabían de memoria y este solía ser extremadamente largo y repetitivo), ya solo quedaba el en los vestuarios, acababa de salir de las duchas y estaba comenzado a vestir cuando de repente sintió como alguien lo jalaba por los hombros y lo estrellaba contra la pared, en eso abre lo ojos y ve incrédulo a James y Sirius.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?- pregunto Harry completamente indignado.

-Calla y escucha, Potty (habían escuchado el sobrenombre de peeves y para desgracia de Harry lo habían adoptado)- dijo Sirius.

-Si, solo escucha.- Comenzó James.- Nosotros no somos entupidos, sabemos que la razón por la que piensas quedarte es por nosotros y no queremos que hagas eso y menos cuando sabemos que aunque ya no formen ninguna escenita como la del sábado, esto te traerá problemas con Ginny y sobre todo no queremos que te quedes por lastima.

-¡Yo no me quedo por lastima!- respondió indignado Harry.- Yo me quedo porque nunca he pasado una navidad con ustedes y esta puede ser mi única oportunidad.- dijo y a medida que iba hablando su tono de voz iba disminuyendo hasta que dijo las ultimas palabras en un leve susurro, aunque no pasaron desapercibidas para los merodeadores.

Hubo un incomodo silencio después de esta revelación por parte de Harry, los merodeadores por su parte no se esperaban nada como eso y la verdad les había calado bastante que Harry quisiera pasar las navidades con ellos por eso, ya que ellos mismos, en especial Lily y James, habían estado intentando pasar el mayor tiempo posible desde que supieron la verdad.

-Mira, Harry.- comenzó Sirius.- te entendemos pero nosotros mismos te lo pedimos por favor ve con ellos, nosotros estaremos bien, además iras a casa de los suegros no creo que debas faltar.- termina con un tono bastante jocoso.

-Primero, a mis suegros los conozco desde que tengo once años y me la he pasado en esa casa casi todos los años, tanto yo como Hermione ya somos como un par de Weasley's mas y segundo, mis suegros no saben que lo son, al menos no todavía.

-Con más razón Harry,- dijo James- cuanto va a que Ginny se los quiere decir en navidad y así asegurarse de que no monten ninguna escenita...

-Pero…- intento decir Harry.

-Nada de peros.- dijo Sirius.- lo intentamos a las buenas…

-y como no quieres…-dijo James

-tendremos que…

-recurrir al chantaje…

- así que mejor prométenos que te iras con Ginny a pasar las navidades en su casa…

- o pagaras las consecuencias…

-Y creeme…

-no serán lindas.

Harry no sabia que decir y no lo podía negar tenia un poco de miedo, ya que conocía muy bien el tipo de bromas que ese par le podía jugar y tenían razón no serian para nada lindas.

-Esta bien- cedió Harry.- me iré a pasar las navidades en la madriguera, no es que sea un suplicio ni nada,- "mas bien lo contrario", pensó ya que la ultima ves que estuvo en la madriguera estuvo a punto de pasar algo que le gustaría se cumpliera esta vez… Es mas todavía tenia ganas de matar Pig… es que esa lechuza no sabe que no debería estar dejando correspondencia a esas horas de la noche y cuando las personas están especialmente ocupadas… Es que ese intento de lechuza es igual de entrometido que el dueño… Es mas si no supiera que Ron no tenia ni ideas que ellos estaban ahí y que la carta era de parte de Hermione juraría que el lo mando.

-OK problema resuelto.- dijo Sirius,- James, creo que debemos ir a decirle a las amigas de Vane que ya no hay plan, se van a desilusionar.

-Si, que lastimas ya se habían hecho las esperanzas.- respondió este.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto temeroso Harry.

-De nada, solo de la bromita que te teníamos preparada en caso de que no hicieras caso.- dijo en tono inocente completamente falso.

-¿Qué era?- pregunto

-Digamos que algunas niñas tendrían un buen momento de esparcimiento.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos.- dijo Sirius

-Si nuestra misión esta hecha.- dijo James mientras se encaminaban a la puerta.

-Por cierto, yo que tu me visto rápido y me voy corriendo al castillo, quizás no podamos encontrar a tiempo a las chicas y ellas traten de realizar su pequeña tarea,- dijo Sirius.

En el rostro de Harry se reflejo pánico instantáneo.

Al ver esto Sirius rió con ganas, y se fueron….

Fin del Flash-Back

Después de ese incentivo que le dieron, James y Sirius a Harry este no volvió a tocar el tema aunque ya se había decidido y tal como se lo había a ellos no se quedaría en Hogwarts para las navidades.

Ya de noche, todos los chicos se entretenían en sus ya habituales tareas, es decir:

Sirius y James cumpliendo algún castigo de algún profesor, en este caso Snape.

Ron y Remus jugando ajedrez por enésima vez al hilo para poder decidir de una ves quien era mejor que quien. (La verdad desde que se conocieron han jugado más de mil veces y no pueden superarse el uno al otro y si a eso le unes el orgullo.)

Hermione y Lily leyendo algún libro cuyo contenido suele ser superior a las mil paginas por decir lo menos.

Harry y Ginny, eran los únicos que rompían la rutina, ya que en ves de estar haciéndose arrumacos en alguna butaca, estaban caminando por los terrenos…

En los Terrenos

Harry y Ginny caminaban apaciblemente alrededor del lago, agarrados de la mano. La situación seria muy romántica sino fuera por la tensión que se había formado entre ellos, ya que Ginny estaba a la expectativa de que Harry le dijera el "Lo siento, pero me quedo en Hogwarts". Y no es que no le doliera pues tenia muchos planes para estas vacaciones, entre ellos terminar eso que no pudieron en el verano por culpa del intrometido de pig, "pero como es que un ave puede ser tan molesta sin siquiera proponérselo" es lo que siempre cruzaba la cabeza de Ginny cuado pensaba en esa noche.

Pera también sabia que si Harry no iba no era porque no quisiera sino por sus padres, ella mejor que nadie sabe cuanto le afecto el regreso de estos, sobre todo cuando aun no sabían la verdad, y ella sabe, aunque harry nunca lo admitiría, que lo que mas influye en eso es el hecho que esta seria la única navidad que el podría recordar pasar con ellos.

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que se habían sumido en un completo silencio solo roto por los susurros de la naturaleza, ambos inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, bueno harry medio inmerso en sus pensamientos y medio embobado admirando la belleza de Ginny bajo la luz de la luna.

Ya era bastante el trecho que habían caminado, casi bordeaban el bosque prohibido, cuando Harry paro de caminar y halo un poco la mano de Ginny pues esta no se había dado cuenta y pretendía seguir caminando, Harry rió ante la cara de sorpresa de Ginny parecía que la había interrumpido en medio de un debate mental muy interesante.

-¿De que te ríes Potter?- Pregunto Ginny dando le un amigable golpe en el antebrazo a Harry.

-De la cara que has puesto.-dijo Harry en tono jocoso- Sabes, se parece a la de Ron cuando lo despiertas con un _aguamenti._

-Pero si serás…- intento decir Ginny pero se cayó al sentir que Harry la abrazaba por la cintura y posteriormente la besaba.

Era un beso tierno y pausado sumamente romántico, parecía que Harry intentara decirle de esta forma que no se quedaría en Hogwarts que iría con ella ala Madriguera, que no se preocupara. Mantuvieron el beso por unos momentos hasta que Ginny se separo y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Harry y le dijo.

-Harry, yo en verdad…

-No lo digas.- la interrumpió Harry poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Ginny.- Soy yo el que se tiene que disculpar por no entender cuan importante es que yo vaya a la madriguera…

-Pero que dices, tu tienes una razón mucho mas importante para quedarte… tu bueno… se que quieres pasar las navidades con tus padres y yo no puedo ser tan egoísta y solo pensar en mi. Así que Harry no te preocupes quédate prometo no enfadarme, es mas yo misma le invento una excusa a mi madre para que no pregunte porque te quedaste.

-Bueno eso será un problema,- comenzó Harry ante la cara de interrogante de Ginny.- pues yo tenía pensado ir a la madriguera, y pasar todo el tiempo contigo.

-Pero, no entiendo tu dijiste que te querías quedar.

- Digamos que tuve la ayuda de un par de amigos…

-¿Qué te hicieron James y Sirius?

-Solo me Ayudaron a ver las cosas de la manera correcta.

-Harry ¿Estas seguro que quieres irte?

-Ginny siempre quise irme con ustedes y pasar las navidades en la madriguera, pero no es que te voy anegar que también me gustaría pasarlas con mis padre y los chicos pero creeme irse con ustedes seria lo mejor.

A medida que iban hablando se acercaban mas y mas hasta que en este punto de la conversación ya no hubieras podido meter una aguja entre ellos.

-Además,- dijo Harry muy cerca del oído de Ginny,- creo que la última vez que estuvimos en la madriguera dejamos algo pendiente, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué trata de insinuarme señor Potter?-respondió Ginny mientras jugaba con el cabello de Harry con un aire muy inocente.

-Nada que usted no quiera, señorita Weasley- respondió mientras se entretenía con los cabellos de Ginny.

-Eso deja mucho campo a la imaginación Señor Potter.

-Eso espero Señorita Weasley, eso espero.

Y sin esperar mas se fundieron en un pasional beso sin rastro de la suavidad del anterior, más bien era una danza encarnizada para ver quien resultaba victorioso de esta lucha de placer, pues ahora solo importaban las sensaciones.

Pronto harry abandono el los labios de Ginny y se dedico a recorrer su cuello besando todos los rincones de este mordiendo levemente de ves en cuando, disfrutando de oír los leves gemidos de Ginny mientras seguía con su labor, las caricias iban y venían y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban tendidos en el suelo protegidos por unos grandes arbustos que los rodeaban, las manos de Harry fueron bajando hasta llegar a aquel lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre, (n/a: No me lo van a creer pero siempre quise poner esa frase en el fic.) acariciándolo lentamente, mientras Ginny se dedicaba a recorrer toda la espalda de Harry.

Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar y sin más preámbulo Harry comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la blusa de Ginny, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con su camisa…

De repente un estruendo se escucho sobresaltándolos, como cuando tiras un piedra al suelo, sintieron como algo se acercaba a través de los arbustos procedentes del bosque Harry se levanto rápidamente con la camisa ya desabotonada y con varita en mano.

-Ginny mantente detrás de mí.

Esta obedeció aunque saca también su varita.

De repente de entre la sombra sale nada más y nada menos que Crookshanks, con una expresión retadora que lo hacia parecerse extremadamente a Hermione, era idéntica a la que les tira cuando se retrasan con los deberes, es mas si no fuera por que conocían a Hermione y porque el pelaje del animal era canela y no marrón como el cabello de su amiga juraría que era la versión animaga de ella.

-¡¡ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE TIENES LOS ANIMALES EN NUESTRA CONTRA!! – Exploto Harry, obteniendo como respuesta el gruñido del gato y una mirada aun más acusadora, si eso es posible.

-Harry cálmate, no es para tanto- dijo Ginny calmadamente mientras se abotonaba la blusa

-Como que no es para tanto, primero Pig ahora Crookshanks, comienzo a creer que hay una conspiración contra nosotros.- dijo exasperado Harry.

-Una conspiración, Harry no seas paranoico.

-Piénsalo. Son las mascotas de Ron y Hermione, y ambas nos han interrumpido en el mismo momento.

-Ósea que eso es todo lo que te importa, SEXO- Dijo Ginny comenzando a molestarse.

-Claro que no, solo que me molesta, y no me digas que a ti no, porque la ultima vez estuviste a punto de lanzarle un moco-murciélago a pig, Y lo hubieras hecho si tu varita no hubiera estado en el otro lado de la habitación.- contesto Harry con un poco de miedo.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Ginny mas calmada.- Mejor nos vamos ya es muy tarde y mañana debemos despertarnos temprano.

Y así tomo la mano de un muy contrariado Harry y lo arrastro hacia el castillo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común ya no había casi nadie, lo cual era normal teniendo en cuanta que faltaban 15 minutos para la medianoche, solo quedaban Hermione, James y Sirius.

Hermione Seguía inmersa En su lectura pero al verlos entrar les dedico su ya muy conocida mirada evaluadora-acusadora, Tanto Harry como Ginny tuvieron que contener la risa ya que les recordó mucho a Crookshanks.

En eso se fijaron en que James y Sirius tenían el mapa del merodeador activado y que les lanzaban una miradas muy pero muy picaras.

-Eh… ceo que iré a dormir estoy muy cansada.- dijo Ginny. Mientras los chicos estallaron en risas.

-Creo que yo también, y sin decir mas ambos subieron por sus respectivas escaleras despidiéndose solo con un casto "buenas noches" que hizo que Sirius Y James estallaran nuevamente en carcajadas.

A la mañana siguiente todo el castillo era un desorden y para no sorpresa de nadie, en especial de cierta pelirroja, apenas las chicas de quisto se enteraron de que Harry no pasaría Navidades el castillo se apresuraron a decirle a la profesora McGonagall que deseaban irse con los demás.

Esto ocasiono que Ginny, siempre que se dirigía a Harry lo Hiciera con una sonrisita que claramente decía: "TE LO DIJE". Provocando las risas de todos.

Por su parte Los Merodeadores y Lily habían conseguido el permiso de Dumbledore para ir a despedirse de los chicos a la estación Hogsmeade. "Siempre y cuando vayan bajo la capa y regresen apenas parta el tren" según las palabras textuales de Dumbledore y que Lily y Hermione se esmeraban en recordar cada dos por tres.

Ya todos iban en uno de los carruajes que los llevarían hasta la estación.

-Estas vacaciones serán de lo mejor.- decía Ron sin notar el par de miradas asesinas dirigidas a el.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto normalmente Lily.

-Pues a mi padre lo ascendieron y le dieron un bono por su labor en contra de Voldemort, y lo va a utilizar para remodelar la casa y los gemelos lo convencieron de construir una piscina.- respondió Ron con cara de Niño chiquito que va camino a la dulcería.

Todos rieron incluso Ginny y Hermione, quienes se cansaron de lanzarle indirectas para que se callara, definitivamente Ron era un caso perdido.

Cuando llegaron a la estación todos bajaron no sin antes despedirse dentro del carruaje, pues afuera los merodeadores y Lily debían pasar desapercibidos.

Todo iba bien hasta que de repente se escucha una explosión que bien desde la locomotora, los chicos se voltearon, mas no a tiempo, solo vieron que varios rayos azules se dirigían directo a ellos, precedente de varios personajes vestidos completamente de negro, de repente escucha que otra de esas figuras, a cual se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos alejada del resto, grita.

-_¡REFLECTO!,- _un gran escudo azul perlado se interpuso en el camino de los hechizos, ellos reconocían ese encantamiento, era uno de los últimos que dieron en las clases de Snape y este era indudablemente potente, todos los hechizos rebotaron contra el escudo y se regresaron con el doble de fuerza hacia sus atacantes, los cinco mortifagos no se esperaban eso, pues no pudieron hacer nada, y cayeron al suelo medios muerto.

-Deben salir de aquí,- volvió a gritar el otro enmascarado.- el viene.

Ellos reconocían esa voz, pero no podía ser…

-¿Malfoy?- pregunto Harry desconcertado.- pero ¿com…

-No es momento de esto Potter lárgate y llévate a tus amiguitos de una vez, que no entiendes que el…

-Tiene razón joven Malfoy, no es momento de preguntas es momento de que pagues tu traición.- respondió una voz fría y áspera. Era Lord Voldemort. Y sin mas alzo su varita y dijo.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!..._

_FsC-PoTtEr12 _

_Lo se, lo se……. Soy malo por dejarlos ahí pero entiendan debía crear suspenso._

_Es aquí donde comienza la acción, como se habrán dado cuenta nadie ha visto todavía a los merodeadores y a Lily, eso es porque jugaran un papel muy importante en el próximo Cáp. El cual prometo en nombre de merlín estará listo antes del miércoles del aproxima semana o mucho antes todo depende de la inspiración así que espero les guste y dejen reviews aunque sea para decir: ¡No estas muerto, y yo que pensaba que te moristeis y por eso no actualizabas!_

_Bueno m despido…._

_Y dejen reviews…_


	8. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

N/A: Siento no haber podido actualizar el miércoles como prometí pero es que mi compañía de Internet tubo problemas técnicos y daño la señal todo ese día además, termine el Cáp. apenas el martes en la noche, y mi beta-reader (mi amiga pera05100) se había perdido y no la pude localizar y de ninguna forma actualizo sin su aprobación...

Bueno disfruten el Cáp.

**Cáp.8 "¿Friend or Foe?"**

(Significa "¿Amigo o Enemigo?" lo puse en ingles porque suena mejor)

_¡Avada Kedavra!..._

_-¡Mágnum Reflecto!...- _Harry no sabia como o porque, pero apenas vio que la maldición de Voldemort iba dirigido a Malfoy lanzo el hechizo protector potenciado, sabia que no podría detener por completo la maldición, pero le daría el tiempo suficiente a Malfoy para huir.

La misma barrera azul que antes había rodeado a los chicos estaba ahora interponiéndose ente la maldición de Voldemort y Malfoy, la única diferencia era que ahora era de un color mas intenso, esto sorprendió a todos nunca, nadie, pensó que de todos los que estaban ahí seria precisamente Harry Potter, el que le salvaría la vida a Draco Malfoy, aquel que le atormento la vida durante los siete años que llevan en Hogwarts.

Después de salir de la sorpresa, Voldemort solo rió y sin más potencio la maldición, esta chocaba contra la Barrera de Harry, que era muy potente, pero no resistiría mucho.

Al ver esto Malfoy alzo su varita y sin más grito:

-_¡Mágnum Reflecto!- _Ambos hechizos se mezclaron formando una enorme barrera de un color azul intenso, esta hizo que la maldición de Voldemort rebotara, aunque sin resultados, pues esté desapareció y reapareció atrás de los chicos.

Por alguna razón solo le prestaba atención a Harry y Malfoy, pues con un movimiento de su varita una ráfaga de viento alejo al resto, sin siquiera mirarlos, haciendo que los merodeadores y Lily salieran bajo de la capa.

Solo quedaban ellos tres, Harry, Draco y Voldemort, los dos primeros viendo al tercero con una mirada idéntica que demuestra el mas intenso y profundo odio, aquel esmeralda y aquel gris resplandecían en repulsión y sed de venganza. Ambos tomaron una posición de duelo, apuntando directamente a Voldemort, el cual solo rió burlonamente.

-¡No lo puedo creer!, Potter el defensor de los sangre sucia, peleando hombro a hombro, con un Malfoy.- Dijo Voldemort burlonamente.- La verdad no se quien ah caído mas bajo, si tu Malfoy por ayudar a este entupido, o tu Potter, ayudando a un Mortifago.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, enseguida notaron el odio del otro hacia ese ser, no importaban las razones de Malfoy o el odio que podían tenerse el uno al otro solo importaba pelear hasta matar a Voldemort, y voltearon a ver nuevamente a Voldemort con un gesto burlón que no tenía nada que envidiar al de este.

-Eso no nos importa ahora.- dijo Harry burlándose- Tom…

-Cierto…-dijo esta vez Malfoy haciendo acopio de su ya conocido gesto de superioridad aunque mezclado con uno de asco.- ahora solo nos importa destruirte.

-¡No me hagan reír!- Dijo Voldemort con arrogancia.- ustedes son incapaces de hacerme siquiera un rasguño. Un mestizo y un traidor a la sangre nunca podrán herir al mago más poderoso del mundo.

-¡No me hagas reír tu a mi Tom!- dijo Harry disfrutando de poder burlarse de Voldemort.- porque si lo olvidaste tu eres incluso mas mestizo que yo, pues mi madre podrá ser hija de muggles pero era bruja y tu padre no era mas que un simple y arrogante muggle que te abandono incluso antes de nacer. ¿O me equivoco?... Riddle.

-Lo cual nos dice que tú no eres más que un sucio y resentido asesino.- dijo fríamente Malfoy.- que esta traumado por que su papi no lo quiso.

La rostro de Voldemort estaba lívido por la furia contenida sus ojos, ya de por si rojos, resplandecían intensamente, su aura mágica se salía de control, los chicos sonrieron complacidos.

-No me lo creo Potter. -dijo Malfoy burlonamente- el pequeño Voldy se enfado con nosotros.

-Muy cierto, Malfoy. – Dijo Harry disfrutando de la escena.- Voldy no aguanta que le digan sus verdades, supongo que solo esta acostumbrado a que sus Mortifagos se laman la suela del zapato, o quizás… es que se le subió el Riddle a la cabeza y no se puede contener.

-¡¡INSOLENTES!!- grito Voldemort fuera de si.- YO soy el heredero de Slitherin, no de ningún muggle… Pagaran por su atrevimiento

_-¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!- _Ambas maldiciones volaron rápidamente contra Harry y Draco, dándole apenas tiempo a los chicos para esquivarlas.

Ambos contraatacaron.

-_¡Sectumsempra!- _Grito Harry.

-_¡Crucio!-_ Grito Draco.

Ambas maldiciones eran muy potentes y venia de ángulos diferentes, lo que hizo que Voldemort tuviera que desaparecerse para poder esquivarlas.

Y así comenzó la batalla, las maldiciones iban y venían, los rayos de colores pasaban a velocidades de vértigo, había cráteres por todas partes, las barreras mágicas se alzaban y destruían es todos lados, los tres aparecían y desaparecían mientras atacaban y defendían tan rápido que era casi imposible seguir la batalla, pero quizás, lo mas extraño era el hecho de que Harry y Draco hacían un equipo sorprendente en el duelo, era algo que ninguno admitiría pero eran la mancuerda perfecta, atacaban y defendían en el momento justo, haciendo que Voldemort tuviera serios problemas, mas de una ves, para esquivar los hechizos, es mas se habían ayudado el uno al otro, creando barreras para protegerlo de algún hechizo imprevisto o ayudándolo a esquivar alguno otro, pero el hecho era que parecía como si hubieran luchado juntos por años, lo cual no era del todo falso, ya que habían luchado, claro esta, uno contra el otro tantas veces que podía decirse que ya conocían a la perfección el estilo del otro, lo cual era cierto, pues si había algo que todo Hogwarts sabia, era que (al menos hasta antes que llegaran los estudiantes "extranjeros") el único estudiante capaz de darle la talla en un duelo a Harry Potter era Draco Malfoy, ya que ambos tenían un potencial mágico extraordinario, e incluso mas, pues aunque Voldemort nunca lo admitiera, le estaban dando muchos problemas, es mas este no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien había demorado tanto en un duelo con el. El sabia que debía terminar con esto de una vez o había una gran posibilidad de que lo derrotaran.

Todo el movimiento que había alrededor estaba paralizado incluso la batalla de los mortifagos contra algunos estudiantes y los habitantes del pueblo estaba paralizada a causa del duelo, sorprendidos de cómo dos colegiales eran capaces de encarar de esa forma a lord Voldemort.

En un momento después de enviarles una seria de maldiciones a los chicos que Voldemort realizo una floritura con la varita causando que una nube de gas negro cubriera todo el lugar.

Nadie podía ver nada ni se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía detrás de esa nube, Voldemort había desaparecido y reaparecido detrás de los merodeadores pensando que esos eran los amigos de Potter aturdió a los chicos, que no lo habían visto, y tomo a Lily, pensando que era Ginny volvió a desaparecer.

Para cuando la nube se disolvió, todos estaban perdidos, Draco y Harry volteaban a todos lados buscando a Voldemort, hasta que este apareció enfrente suyo, con Lily inconsciente en un brazo mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

-¿Qué pasa Potter, perdiste a tu noviecita?- dijo Voldemort

Harry, volteo a ver donde estaban Ron y Hermione, y Ginny estaba con ellos, luego vio hacia donde estaban los merodeadores, quienes comenzaban a despertar, y palideció, tenia a Lily.

Los Merodeadores despertaron, y miraron alrededor preguntándose que paso, luego vieron a Voldemort sosteniendo a una chica pelirroja, jamás volteo buscando a Lily y no la encontró, y sin pensarlo grito.

-¡SUELTA A LILY AHORA MISMO, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- James estaba fuera de si.´

-James cálmate, así no podrás hacer nada.- dijo Sirius mientras el y Remus sujetaban a James para que saltara sobre Voldemort.

-¡COMO QUE ME CALME SIRIUS! ¡ ESE MALDITO TIENE A LILY!

-Si pero debes calmarte si la quieres salvar.- dijo Remus.

Voldemort escuchaba la conversación atentamente, "¿Lily? ¿James? ¿Sirius?, no puede ser" era lo que pensaba, miro a la chica que tenia sujeta y noto que no era como se la habían descrito y esos ojos, solo los había visto en otra persona aparte de Potter, luego vio al chico que gritaba era idéntico a Potter. Y sin más una sonrisa sádica apareció en su boca.

-Veo que has estado ocupado inmiscuyéndote en el tiempo ¿no Potter?- dijo Voldemort.- pero no, tu eres demasiado noble, para eso ¿no?, y menos con el precio con el que habría que pagar, tantas vidas, no tu no lo harías. Aunque a pesar de eso Potter y por muy despreciable que sea, este en un muy conveniente accidente.

Nadie, excepto los chicos los chicos entendía nada, ni se atrevía ha ser nada por miedo a darle a Lily, ni siquiera Malfoy quien miraba de Harry a Voldemort sin comprender nada, se atrevía ha atacar.

-Creo que es hora de que elimine mi problema de raíz.- dijo Voldemort mientras alzaba su varita y sonreía victorioso.

-¡NOOO!-Harry y James habían gritado al mismo tiempo mientras Voldemort decía el Conjuro.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!..._

Nadie pudo verlo, nadie se sintió capaz de ver ese asesinato, solo vieron el resplandor verde, e imaginaron el resto.

"Como era posible, que Lily, su Lily, muriera de esa forma, justo ahora cuando por fin estaban juntos", eran los pensamientos que cursaban por la cabeza de James, aunque no era el único había otro pelinegro en las mismas condiciones, "No puede ser, otra vez no, por que el universo insistía en quitarle todo"

-Tom… Tom… cuando aprenderás que uno no se debe precipitar…- dijo de repente una voz profunda y segura, aunque contenía unos pequeños matices de cansancio.

-James mira…- dijo Sirius casi imperceptiblemente por la sorpresa.

-Potter es mejor mires esto.- dijo Malfoy completamente anonadado.

Los dos morenos alzaron la vista, antes ninguno había sido capaz de ver hacia donde estaba el cadáver de Lily, y quedaron completamente sorprendidos.

Donde debería estar el cadáver de Lily, solo se encontraba su cuerpo inconsciente rodeado de una barrera magia muy poderosa que la hacia brillar cual ángel celestial.

Y tras se encontraba toda la orden del fénix con Dumbledore al frente quien tenia la varita al ristre apuntando a Lily. Con otro pequeño y casi imperceptible movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer a Lily y hacerla reaparecer a su lado, era increíble, esa era la única palabra para describirlo, ya que Dumbledore, había creado una barrera alrededor de Lily en el momento preciso, anulando así la maldición de Voldemort. Y al mismo tiempo inmovilizar al resto de los mortifagos presentes.

En menos de un segundo toda la orden había formado un círculo alrededor de Voldemort con sus varitas al ristre, incluyendo los chicos que ya habían salido del shock.

-Me atrevería a decir, Tom, sin temor a equivocarme, que estas en una posición muy comprometedora.- dijo Dumbledore con voz seria aunque con un pequeño deje de burla.

Y sin mas un mar de hechizos se dirigían directo a Voldemort, este solo tubo tiempo de crear una Barrera que soporto el golpe de gran parte de los hechizos, mas no de todos, después de que la nube de polvo que se había formado al chocar los hechizo, se disipo, pudieron ver a un Voldemort muy dañado que se desapareció al instante, llevándose con el a los mortifagos aturdidos.

De repente Harry siente como alguien penetra su mente y dice claramente.

-Pagaras por esta, Potter, todos lo pagaran, ya conozco tu secreto Potter así que mejor prepárate, porque mi venganza será inmensa…

Harry no supo más y se desmayo…

Sentía como si una manada de hipogrifos le hubiera pasado encima, todo el cuerpo le dolía, Harry se estaba despertando, cuando abrió sus ojos sintió una luz intensa que le pegaba directo en los ojos, y vio que todo que alrededor era blanco, estaba en la enfermería del colegio, ya conocía esa cama, después de todo la enfermería era como su segunda sala común.

Se apoyo en sus manos y se alzo, vio a su alrededor, en las camas del al frente había unos estudiantes dormidos, y le pareció ver a Colin en una de las camas del fondo. De repente una cortina de pelo rojo lo rodeo, y sintió ese perfume floral que tanto le gustaba, Ginny lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba disimuladamente en su hombro, Harry el abrazo también, tratando de reconfortarla, mientras el mismo se sentía mejor de tener a la pelirroja entre sus brazos, "Merlín, como la quiero" era lo único que pasaba por la mente del chico, era sorprendente lo fácil que la chica lo hacia olvidarse de todo lo demás.

-Estaba muy preocupada.- dijo Ginny ya más calmada.

- Note preocupes, que todos esta bien, no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi.- dijo Harry medio de broma.

Ginny saco la cabeza del hombro de Harry y lo miro a los ojos. Era una sensación muy reconfortante, que le daba la seguridad que necesitaba. Sin más se besaron, prometiéndose unas ves más que podrían sobrevivir a esto.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, los estudiantes regresaron a sus casas por vía flu, ya que el tren termino destruido, los Weasley al final decidieron, que los chicos pasaran las navidades en el castillo no sin antes mandar una nota en la cual amenazaba a Ron y a Ginny de que se portaran bien y no se metieran en problemas y aconsejaba a Harry y a Hermione a que hicieran lo mismo.

Ya había pasado una semana, ya era noche buena, los chicos estaban solos en la sala común ya que todo Griffindor se había ido solo quedaron, obviamente, los merodeadores y Lily.

Todos estaban en la sala en sus actividades cotidianas, exceptuando James y Sirius que por estar en vacaciones no tenían castigos pendientes, por consiguiente, James se dedicaba a tratar de convencer a Lily de que le hiciera caso a el y no al libro de encantamientos avanzados que leía, mientras que Sirius "ayudaba" a Ron y a Remus mientras estos jugaban su millonésima partida, pero lo único que lograba era exasperarlos.

El ambiente era muy ameno, todos estaban emocionados por celebrar las navidades.

De repente Hedwig entro por la ventana y se poso en la cabeza de Harry quien se sobresalto, pues estaba muy entretenido con Ginny.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Harry atrayendo la vista de todos.

-Calma es solo Hedwig.- dijo Ginny mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Hedwig para que se posara, lo que el ave hizo.- Mira, tiene una carta.

Harry tomo la carta de la pata de Hedwig, y la leyó, mientras Ginny miraba por encima de su hombro.

_Harry_

_Necesito que vengas a mi despacho en cuanto puedas, debemos comentar los últimos sucesos, por favor ven solo._

_Atentamente:_

_Dumbledore._

_PD: Los diablillos de pimienta son mis favoritos._

-¿Crees que aya pasado algo?- pregunto un poco preocupada Ginny.

-No creo, seguro solo quiere hablar sobre lo que paso en la estación, la verdad ya me preguntaba cuando lo haría.

-Nos vemos chicos.- le dijo Harry al resto que estaba bastante atento a lo que pasaba.

En cuanto salio por el cuadro, los seis chicos se abalanzaron sobre Ginny para preguntarle sobre la carta, y solo obtuvieron por respuesta la mano, extendida de Ginny mostrándole la carta…

Harry recorría, ya casi por puro reflejo, los pasillos del castillo inmerso en sus pensamientos y recuerdos sobre ese día, pero había algo en especial que aun le sorprendía, y ese algo era Malfoy, sobre todo por el hecho de que no lo había visto desde el ataque, pero los chicos le dijeron que al poco tiempo de que el se había desmallado, el lo había hecho también, según lo que le explicaron, debido a que ambos agotaron gran parte de sus reservas mágicas, en la batalla contra Voldemort.

Llego a la gárgola que protegía el despacho de Dumbledore, dijo la contraseña y subió por las escaleras.

Toca la puerta, esperando respuesta.

-Pase.- se oye decir desde adentro.

-Buenas noches Profesor.- dijo Harry mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

-Perfecto te estábamos esperando, Harry, ya podemos comenzar.

-¿Estaban?-y sin mas volteo a ver el resto del despacho y sentado en una silla pegada a la pared continua estaba nada mas y nada menos que…

-¿Malfoy?- dijo Harry

FsC-PoTtER12

Hola como están, se que dije que actualizaría el miércoles, pero he estado muy ocupado, pues el martes fue mi cumpleaños y no pude terminar el Cáp. Y el miércoles fue la practica de mi graduación y no tuve tiempo, bueno ya sin excusas, espero les haya gustado el Cáp., debo decir que es uno de mis favoritos, por la parte en que sacando quicio a Voldemort, Bueno los dejo, (actualizare ante de navidad lo prometo) dejen reviews….


	9. Destinos Cruzados

Disclaimer: sinceramente en verdad es necesario esto???... quiero decir yo hablo ingles, pero el acento británico me sale horrendo… así que pueden sacar sus conclusiones sobre si puedo o no decir que HP sea mió…

Cáp. 9 "¿Destinos Cruzados?"

-Si, Potter, soy yo.-dijo Malfoy con un tono gutural.

-Bueno,-interrumpió Dumbledore antes de que se formara una pelea.- Los llame a los dos, porque como ya mostraron hace una semana en la estación, al enfrentarse a Voldemort, que son capaces de afrontar esta guerra, y porque creo que ambos deben explicarse mutuamente, sus razones, pues aunque no lo crean, ustedes deberán cooperar, para que podamos ganar esta guerra.- termino Dumbledore.

-Exactamente, ¿Qué quiere decir con "nuestras razones"?-pregunto Malfoy a la defensiva.

-Si eso, ¿Qué es lo que pretende con eso?- dijo Harry un poco asustado por lo que se imaginaba.

-Ustedes dos, lograron enfrentar a Voldemort de un manera, que siquiera yo he logrado, juntos, aunque no lo acepten, son imparables en un duelo, pero a pesar de esto, deben confiar deben confiar en el otro para que puedan triunfar, por esto deben entender las razones, todas ellas (en este punto clavo su mirada en Harry), que los impulsaron a luchar contra Voldemort, pues solo de esta forma podrán dejar sus disputas personales a un lado, por lo menos mientras transcurra esta guerra. Porque en estos momentos ustedes juegan un papel muy importante para el desenlace de esta, es mas me atrevería a decir que su papel en esta guerra, es más importante que el de cualquiera otro incluyéndome a mí.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo Malfoy.

Harry estaba confundido, el entendía por que el era de gran importancia para el desenlace de la guerra, pero ¿Malfoy?, que gran papel podría jugar el.

-Ambos, han sido marcados por la misma persona, en dos formas completamente diferente pero al mismo tiempo igual, pues sus destinos se han cruzado en un punto critico de sus vidas, ambos fueron señalados por una profecía.

-Pero si la profecía no dice nada de el.- dijo Harry muy sorprendido.- Usted dijo que solo se refería a mi, además el no cumple las características.

Malfoy estaba, muy confundido, ¿Qué profecía?, ¿Cómo que estaba marcado?, ¿A que demonios se refiere Potter con esas "características"?. Era lo que cruzaba la mente de Draco en esos momentos.

-Harry,- dijo apaciblemente Dumbledore.- yo dije que ambos estaban marcados por una profecía, pero no dije que fuera la misma.

-Pueden dejar de hablar sobre mi en frente mío.- dijo fríamente Malfoy y luego poso su mirada en Dumbledore y pregunto- ¿Explíqueme a que se refiere?

-¿No se han preguntado por que la orden tardo tanto en actuar el día del ataque?,- dijo Dumbledore, sin darle tiempo a contestar continuo.- nosotros ya nos encontrábamos ahí antes de que comenzara la pelea, es mas algunos de nosotros pudimos ver su magnifica actuación al molestar a Tom (una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Dumbledore. La razón por la que no actuamos, fue que si nos mostrábamos, Voldemort huiría al verse en desventaja, y yo necesitaba confirmar una teoría. Temprano esa mañana, mientras recorría los pasillos del colegio, me encontré con la profesora Trelawney cerca de la entrada de la torre de Adivinación, estuve hablando con ella unos segundos (o al menos hablo ella) pero de repente su voz cambio a una que solo le había escuchado una vez, señor Malfoy estoy seguro que usted comparte la opinión de sus compañeros, sobre las capacidades adivinatorias de la Profesora, ¿me equivoco?

-Si se refiere a que es un fraude, por supuesto.- contesto Malfoy.

-Bueno auque Sybil tiene la tendencia de "sobreactuar" las situaciones, ella tiene el don de la adivinación, pero lo que no se puede negar es que solo ha hecho tres verdaderas predicciones en toda su vida. Ahora sigamos, pues nos hemos alejado del tema, esa madrugada Sybil realizo su tercera predicción, la cual fue esta:

"_Nacido de noble cuna… un brillo dorado tendrá… criado en la oscuridad, influenciado por el mal… la muerte su destino marcara… y el mal que lo daño, en el mermara… Una gran misión tendrá… ayudar al elegido en su travesía deberá… pues solo a través de el su venganza obtendrá… deberá luchar contra el mal que lo marco para así su dolor apartar…"_

Un silencio interminable surgió entre ellos tres, Dumbledore se dedicaba a mirarlos mientras que los dos jóvenes se dedicaban a tratar de comprender la profecía, después de un rato Harry hablo.

-¿Usted piensa que la profecía habla de el?

-Ciertamente-dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero si yo no soy de noble cuna ni tengo ningún brillo.- dijo Draco a la desesperada.

-Con la referencia de "noble cuna" no quiere decir que seas realeza, en la antigüedad entre los magos se consideraba noble a los descendientes de una estirpe de magos sangre pura, y tu lo eres de dos de las familias con mas historia mágica de gran bretaña, Los Malfoy por tu padre y los Black por tu madre, y sobre lo del brillo dorado se refiere a tu cabello, en este tipo de profecías en la cual se señala a una persona no es extraño que den alguna referencia física de la persona aunque sea metafóricamente.

Respecto a las demás características también las cumples, tu fuiste criado por un padre quien es un fiel creyente de Voldemort, por lo que has sido influenciado por el mal, y tu vida fue marcada por una muerte, causada por ese mal, lo que hizo que mermara en ti ese poder maligno y fuera suplantado por un dolor y un deseo de venganza ¿me equivoco?

-No…- dijo Malfoy casi inaudiblemente.- pero ¿Quién es ese "elegido" que debo ayudar? ¿Y cual es esa misión?

-Este es el punto al que quería llegar, el elegido del que habla la profecía, también fue señalado por una, ese elegido es Harry, hace casi diecinueve años, tuve una reunión con Sybil quien en ese momento buscaba trabajo, en esa entrevista ella pronuncio esta profecía:

"_EL único poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han enfrenado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor tenebroso lo señalara como a su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…"_

La cara de Malfoy era un poema, ¿Potter? ¿El único que puede vencer a voldemort es Potter? Era lo único en su mente.

Draco,- comenzó Dumbledore- debes entender que es de gran importancia tu participación en esta guerra, es cierto que tu no serás el que luche y de final a la guerra, ese papel le pertenece a Harry. Y aunque lo intentaras por tu cuenta no lo lograrías, solo estarías firmando tu sentencia de muerte, tu papel es el de ayudara Harry a poder llegar vivo a ese momento, tu lo ayudaras pero al final dependerá de el. Ambos deben entender lo que esta profecía significa,- en este momento Dumbledore se pudo de pies y los miro a ambos- el hecho que diga que tu, Draco, debe ayudara al Elegido, a Harry, a cumplir su misión, no solo significa que si no lo hicieras es muy probable que Voldemort venza, sino también que la supervivencia de ambos a esta guerra dependerá en gran parte de el otro, por consiguiente deben confiar el uno en el otro, deben dejar a un lado cualquiera cruzada personal que puedan tener, por el bien de todos, pero principalmente por el bien de ustedes mismos.- Dumbledore dijo esto ultimo con una efusividad sorprendente, sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca, su voz demostraba una pasión por lo que el creía era la oportunidad para erradicar el mal definitivamente.

Ambos, Harry y Draco, tenían expresiones similares en su cara, era una mezcla de asombro y confusión, ambos no podrían creer que todo su destino fuera a caer en las manos de ese que tenían al lado, esa persona que habían despreciado toda su vida fuera ahora la persona en la que tenia que confiar ciegamente.

-Ustedes, -continuo Dumbledore.- son mas parecidos de lo que creen.- Dumbledore rió al ver la cara de escepticismo de ambos.- Los dos son grandes magos, y eso no solo se lo deben a sus raíces mágicas sino también a su carácter, ambos son lideres por naturaleza, son fuertes, tercos, impacientes, capaces de llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias cuando se preponen algo, ambos tienen ese desdén por las reglas, y ambos han sufrido la perdida de personas que significaban mas que nada un punto de apoyo para cada uno. Harry, Voldemort mato a tus padres cuando todavía siquiera los lograste conocer, luego bajo sus ordenes murió Sirius, la única persona que era una especie de padre para ti, has tenido que sufrir mil y una penalidades por culpa de él y su afán por matarte. Draco, tu creciste bajo el yugo de un hombre que nunca te quiso, que solo te miraba como un descendiente mas para el apellido Malfoy y no como un hijo, y luego de el regreso de Voldemort como una forma de hacerse mas importante para el, y después tu madre, la única persona que te quiso y que te protegió, es asesinada por Voldemort como revancha por que Lucius fallo en su misión de penetrar en Hogwarts. Pero si aun después de esto, Draco, no estas convencido de aceptar esta misión lo entenderemos, Nadie mas sabe de esta profecía, y tu no tienes ninguna obligación de cumplirla, esto depende de ti, pero como le dije una ves a Harry, piensa, si nunca hubieras oído esa profecía, dime si aun tendrías deseos de venganza y dime sino harías lo que sea fuera necesario con tal de destruir a ese ser que mato a tu madre.

-Lo Haría.- fue lo único que Draco dijo.

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír por el momento.- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. -pueden retirarse, creo que ya los retuve demasiado, deben ir a descansar de seguro tienen planes para mañana.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa muy amables.

Los dos se pudieron de pies y después de murmurar una despedida al director salieron del despacho.

Los dos estaban muy sorprendidos, ninguno se esperaba algo así, es casi inverosímil… el silencio que reino mientras bajaban la escalera de caracol fue inmenso.

-Solo te digo una cosa Potter,- Comenzó Malfoy- No se que demonios voy hacer, pero aunque decida ayudart… ayudar a destruir a Voldemort ni se te ocurra pensar que me voy a convertir en uno de tus amiguitos que te siguen a sol y sombra.

-Eso no me tienes que decir Malfoy, porque eso es lo ultimo que esperaría de alguien como tu y creeme no es algo por lo que mataría. – dijo Harry con una voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Sin decir nada mas cada uno tomo su camino, Draco bajo por unas escaleras al fondo del pasillo camino a las mazmorras, y Harry se fue por uno de los pasadillos cerca de las estatua de la gárgola…

Harry recorría los pasillos sumergido en sus pensamientos, todavía no se lo creía, cuando llego al retrato de la señora gorda estuvo parado frente a el así diez minutos, sabia que lo mas probable es que los chicos estuvieran esperándolo en la sala común para que les contara que había pasado, pero el no se sentía de humor para contar todo eso…

El sonido del retrato abriéndose lo sobresalto, alzo la vista y ahí estaba Sirius con lo que parecía el Mapa del merodeador en la mano…

-¿Se te olvido la contraseña o que?

-No es solo que…

-Nada entra de una vez que si no Ginny nos va a volver locos de tanto preguntar.

Harry embozó una sonrisa al escucha eso, si esa era su Ginny.

Entro en la sala común, ya resignado al hecho que les tendría que contar lo sucedido en la reunión.

Cuando entro vio que todos los chicos lo estaban esperando en los sillones de alrededor de la chimenea. Al verlo Ginny se paro y lo acribillo a preguntas desde "Que dijo Dumbledore" hasta "Paso algo malo", pasando por una gran variedad que demostraron el gran alcance de los pulmones de la pelirroja, pues las dijo de un solo respiro y con una velocidad de vértigo. Viendo que la pelirroja no tenia la mas mínima intención de callarse, Harry se vio en la "penosa" necesidad de usar la maniobra de emergencias es decir "callarla con un beso que la deje sin aliento."

Y esta de mas decir que fue una misión exitosa, pues la pelirroja quedo "out" mas rápido de los que Hermione recita las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón (Y crean me eso es rápido.)

-¡POTTER SUELTA A MI HERMANA!- grito Ron

-Si Harry controla la hormona Potter (miradas asesinas por parte de los dos morenos) y cuéntanos que nuevo cuento chino se invento Dumbledore.- dijo un Sirius tratando de escapar de los almohadazos que le esta tirando James.

-Tras esto la mirada de Harry se oscureció.- Ginny noto esto y le pregunto…

-¿Qué paso?

Harry se sentó en una de los sillones para uno y halo a Ginny para que se sentara en sus piernas, la abrazo y comenzó a contar…

-Cuando llegue a la oficina de Dumbledore me estaba esperando, pero no estaba solo estaba con Malfoy, (en esta parte todos, excepto Hermione y Lily (para variar), estaban muy sorprendidos.) Al parecer Trelawney volvió a su hobbie favorito.- dijo con todo el cinismo posible.

Al parecer nadie entendió el mensaje excepto claro nuestra querida castaña, que a diferencia de los otros, tenia una cara de preocupación en ves de la ya consagrada cara de "¿Ah…?"

-Eso… eso qui… quiere de… cir que hizo…-trato de decir una consternada Hermione.

-Si Hermione lo hizo otra vez pero esta vez se lucio…- dijo Harry agriamente.

-Haber podrían traducir su conversación, para los que no tenemos marca de Genios por favor.- dijo un exasperado Ron.

-No es momento de estupideces Ron.- dijo secamente Hermione y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera contestar continuo.- Trelawney hizo otra profecía…

El silencio que provoco esa simple frase fue sorprendente, el ambiente se tenso con una rapidez y de una manera, que fácilmente se pudiera decir que alguien había hecho el mas fuerte encantamiento silenciador sobre la sala común. Nadie parecía poder hablar, pero por alguna extraña razón, los mas consternados parecían ser James y Lily, Ginny se había abrazado con fuerza a Harry, el cual le de volvía el gesto con la misma intensidad, la verdad es que abrazarla lo tranquilizaba en gran manera.

-Pero que dice la profecía esta.- dijo Ron cautelosamente.

-Bueno en si la profecía no se trata de mi, pero me involucra.- dijo Harry.

-Entonces de quien se trata.- dijo James muy serio.

-De… de Malfoy

-¿Malfoy?, y como te involucra eso a ti.- dijo Ginny separándose de Harry.

Bueno lo que pasa es que…- Harry les contó todo los que había pasado en el despacho de Dumbledore, el contenido de la profecía, la interpretación de Dumbledore, y todo el sermón que les tiro sobre responsabilidad moral y etc.

Todos tenían expresiones parecidas de desconcierto y escepticismo.

-Saben, yo siempre supe que Dumbledore tenía un tornillo flojo, pero nunca pensé que podía estar tan loco como para pensar que Harry y Malfoy podrían confiar ciegamente el uno en el otro. ¿Cierto Harry?- dijo Ron.

-…

-Cierto Ron, si la rivalidad Potter-Malfoy, viene desde hace años, si es que aparte de Quejicus, el único capas de sacar de sus casillas a James es Lucius Malfoy, si mas diferentes no pueden ser.- Dijo Sirius.

-Si Harry, Malfoy y tu son los puntos opuestos de la balanza, ¿Cómo Dumbledore puede decir que ustedes dos son tan parecidos.- dijo Ron.

-Pues yo creo que Dumbledore tiene razón.- dijo Hermione después de haberlo pensado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Hermione?- dijo Sirius horrorizado.

-Porque es la verdad.- dijo Hermione seria.- el carácter de Harry y el de Draco son muy parecidos.

-Haber explícanos eso.- Dijo Ron.

-Pues los dos aunque de diferentes maneras, y como lo dijo Dumbledore, son lideres por naturaleza, los dos son necios y tercos, lo siento Harry pero lo eres, además son quizás los dos estudiantes en todo Hogwarts con el mayor potencial mágico explotado, prueba de eso esta el hecho de que nadie pueda intervenir (solo algunos profesores) cuando ellos forman esos duelos, ¿recuerdas el ultimo?, casi destruyen el campo de Quidditch Y por ultimo pero mas importante, ya demostraron que son capaces de olvidar las diferencias cuando se refiere a enfrentarse a Voldemort.

-Tu que… que opinas de eso Harry.- dijo James quien había permanecido callado hasta ese momento.

-Que de ninguna manera seria capas de confiar en Malfoy como confió en cualquiera de ustedes, pero que aunque me hace rabiar se que Hermione tiene razón, además no es como que ahora me voy a convertir en el amigo inseparable de Malfoy…

Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que el reloj de la sala marco las doce y todos se fueron a Dormir…

Eran como las doce y media y no podía dormirse, ya podía escuchar los ronquidos de Ron, estaba muy inquieto como para poder dormir, sin mas se levanto y bajo a la sala común quizás en un rato le diera sueño.

Llevaba unos diez minutos en la sala común cuando sintió que alguien bajaba de la escalera de las chicas, al voltear vio a Ginny, que lo miraba un poco preocupada..

-¿Tampoco podías dormir?- le pregunto a la chica.

- Si pero también me imagine que estarías aquí.- y se sentó al lado de el.

En silencio se quedaron mirando los resto encendidos en la chimenea, Ginny se recostó del pecho desnudo de Harry (este solo llevaba puesto el pantalón de el pijama), este la abrazo por la cintura y recostó su barbilla en la coronilla de la pelirroja. Se quedaron en esa posición un buen rato hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencerlos, sin decir nada Ginny se separo un poco de Harry, se quito la bata roja que traía, dejando ver un camisón blanco, un poco arriba de la rodilla, sin mangas, y con un escote un poco coqueto (n/a: Demonio… me estoy emocionando mucho con esta explicación), y puso la bata sobra ellos a modo de manta.

Cuando Harry la vio solo con el camisón, le hizo falta todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla a besos (n/a: Lo entiendo) pero no quería arruinar el momento así que se conformo con darle un tierno y profundo beso y con abrazarla con fuerza y así recostados sobre un sillón, los dos se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

FSC-POTTER12

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Creedme este es el Cáp. que mas me costo… fue endemoniadamente difícil, ya que todavía no estaba segurote utilizar todo eso de la profecía de Malfoy no se me parecía un poco trillado, pero bueno, ahí esta.. no daré fecha para el próximo Cáp. Pues todo depende de la inspiración, pero estará pronto.

Y NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...


End file.
